Head in the clouds
by UtopiousEternity
Summary: Jazmine has a very active imagination, and she sees her life as 'happy but with a minor bumps.' When her aunt comes to visit, it's hard on Jazmine, and she, and those she cares about are at odds with her aunt. Will Jazmine be able to overcome the challenge? (Chapter 8 will have references to my story "A quick discussion" and chapter 12 will have a reference to "No one Listens")
1. Chapter 1

Jazmine sat on her porch swing, singing to herself. She was enjoying a peaceful day alone.

"Ahh, what a perfect day." The 10 year old closed her eyes, and leaned against the seat.

I was never one for good luck charms until now. I never really needed luck, but when my life was on the line, man, I would do anything.

My feet were frost bitten, and as blue as a woman singing a sad song. I had a bitter feeling in my gut, and the taste crept up to my stomach, giving me the shakes.

We were plunging through the tundra: it was me, and my crew. We were on a mission to find the Onara Gem. Now this wasn't just some one trick pony kind of gem, oh you better bet your sweet life on that! The Onara Gem possessed a great power. With that gem, you could control the world!

But naturally, there was going to be competition.

I remember just 30 days ago me, and my comrades were on a ship to the Onara's destination. The ocean was rocking us, and the rain fell what seemed like tons.

"Jazmine, buckle up! This is going to be quite the ride!" I heard Derrick shout.

"I don't have anything to hold on to!" I called, over the waters.

"Well, hold your lunch in, will ya?" He called. And we sped off.

"Derrick! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"Right now, I'm not thinking!" He shouted.

Boy he was a card.

"Smart move!" I shouted sarcastically.

We were traveling at what felt like lightning speed. It was hard to believe that the rest of the crew could be sleeping. I grabbed Old Abigail's mast, and held on for my life.

"We'll be reaching the coast pretty soon!" He shouted.

"Uhh...uh..." I threw my head forward and vomited over the side.

"Told you to keep your lunch in." Derrick smiled.

"If I did that I would have exploded!" I called.

"Ha ha! WOOOOO!" Derick laughed. He whooped enthusiastically. The guy was filled with more life, than a diner pie is filled with grease.

I was still woozy, but through the rain, and hail, and crashing waters, I could see our desrination. If Derrick kept going this way, we be heading right for the rocks!

"Derrick! Slow down!" I yelled.

"We're almost there!" He hollered

"Almost to heaven if we keep going this speed!" I shouted. We were going so fast, I was petrified in my stance. My curls were windblown, and tears from speed were running from my emerald eyes.

"Cut it out!" I shouted.

"almost there!"

"Derrick!" I screamed. The rocks were jagged, and Abigail's would get torn to pieces!

"Ahhhh!" He shouted excitedly.

"AHHHH!" I shouted for my life.

The boat rocked against the waves, and somehow it flipped over and onto the rocks.

This is it, the end. All thanks to some drugged out speed freak.

As I grabbed my hair, and clenched my eyes shut, waiting for death, I surprisingly heard but heart still beating. I opened my eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Derrick stood above me.

I stood up and looked around. We were perched right on the rocks. Abigail's was just as flawless as the day she was built.

Derrick might be a pshyco, but he sure as shoot got us here without injury.

"We're alive." I said. I turned to the Mulatto mudhead. "We're alive!" I grabbed him in a hug.

"You wicked son of a gun." I said, still hugging him. He laughed. "Sorry." He said.

"Hold up right there, love birds." It was the unmistakable accent of Gremling Freedom. I looked over.

Gremling and twenty of his men had guns pointed straight at us. We both put our hands on the air.

"Now listen here, Bonnie, and Clyde, here's what will happen. One, you give us the boat. Two, you get out of the boat. And three, we never see your sorry wenches again. Clear?" He cocked his ehbrow up, still eyeing us.

"Oh...it's crystal." Derrick pulled out his dagger, and threw it right into the center of Gremling's skull, he went flying, and they started shooting.

We ducked, Abigail's was getting pierced.

"Ready?" Derrick asked me.

"Ready." I replied.

We sprang up, shooting our WGs, they were torn apart my the wind and rain. The fails and storms we threw at them spun them into peril.

Then Kama jumped from her slumber. She sprang into the crowd with her sword ready. She shredded throw them, and their cabbage heads became ketchup splashes...

"Take that!. And that!" Jazmine said, sleeping.

"Jazmine?" Sarah said.

"Hmm? Oh, hi mom." Jazmine said.

"You were imagining something, huh?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

"Good for you, honey. It's good mind exercise. Now come in, your father and I have something to announce.

"Oh?" Jazmine said. She followed her mother into the house. _They're probably having a baby _Jazmine thought. Hearing Huey's voice in her head. That just seemed like something he would say, Huey.

Jazmine was preoccupied with her thoughts of her friend. She sat down.

"Well honey, we want to tell you that...". Tom started. "Aunt Miyanne will be staying with us!" He said.

Jazmine's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"NOOOOO!" She said, feeling doomed. Tom looked at his 10 year old daughter..

"Oh, Jazmine..."

"I don't like aunt Miyanne! She's so mean to me! She always hates whatever I do! I don't want her to stay!"

"Jazmine, honey, it's already been booked."

"Why would you do this to me?" Jazmine asked, crying.

"I didn't know you felt this way." Sarah said.

"Are you kidding me? That woman is a menace!" Jazmine sobbed.

"Please sweetheart. We haven't seen her in a year."

"And I've been very happy!"

"But, just try to make the best of it, okay? If it's really bothering you, just stay out of her way, okay!" Tom sympathized.

Jazmine sniffed. "Okay, I guess so.". Jazmine's eyes lit up with a new idea.

"Excuse me." Jazmine ran upstairs to her room. Tom looked at Sarah, she shrugged.

Jazmine got on her knees. "Dear Lord...wait too many people might be praying to you right now. You might not even hear it.". Jazmine went to her desk, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Dear God." Jazmine said slowly, writing. "How are you? I'm good. I would really appreciate your help.. Please make Aunt Miyanne not come to my house."

Jazmine looked at the paper. She thought it was missing something.

"And please make all the spiders in the basement go away. Thank you in advance, Amen.

Sincerely Jazmine DuBois."

She was satisfied with her letter. "Wait...what's God's address?"

She got a knock on the door. Jazmine opened it. Tom was standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Okay."

"Honey, I know you feel anxious about aunt Miyanne staying here, but I assure you she will be a good guest. It might seem strange that a new person will be here, but it won't be forever, okay?"

Jazmine looked at her dad. "Daddy, what's God address?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh right! Heaven! Duh!" Jazmine wrote 'Heaven' on the letter.

Tom thought of something. "Ahh-ha!" He said. "Jazmine, since you are imaginative, just see this situation as a new challenge your character has to face."

"Challenge? Like a game?"

"Yeah! That way you'll have fun during the stay!"

"Okay, I could do that! Thanks daddy!" She hugged him. "Commencing Operation Aunt Miyanne."

Tom's father smiled. "Okay. Ready for dinner?"

"You bet! And I'll beat you down there stairs!"

"Oh yeah?" And they raved down the stairs, laughing. After that, it was still a good afternoon.

At dusk, Jazmine walked outside, and opened her mailbox.

"Those spiders should probably still go away." And she tucked the letter in the mailbox.


	2. Chapter 2

He observed those around him, and thought of them as simply automatons, shaped by society's narrow presentation of desires, style, and life. He imagined that their disdainful laughter, was the formula created by a microscopic internal madman, who turned the gears of his minions.

These people don't seem real. Where is their depth? He wondered. Instead of an internal monologue, feelings, or wants, they all seemed to be reflections of a Corporation's dream: mindless, gullible beings, with wads of money, willing to spend it on anything with the slightest hue of colour.

This society is a peculiar creature. He thought.

Huey was still walking on the side of the road. The thoughts of internal madmen, and minions danced through his head. Thinking that his 'peers' were just manufactured instead of born..

He passed a group of laughing children, about his age. The group of 10 year olds talked as loud as possible.

"But I told him no, and he said to me OH MY G!"

"LoL!"

Okay...that's enough bullshit.

Huey turned around, angry, his bag swung with turbulence against his back. "LoL? Did you just say 'Lol' and not L.O.L but "Lull!' Has society really poisoned you that much? You can't even respond with out using an abbreviation meant for texting, which you shouldn't even been doing at this age anyway! Do you think you sound 'witty?' Do you think that's 'laughable?' Lol. Bullllllshit!"

Huey started to walk away, feeling a sense of release. But he wasn't quite finished yet. He turned again. "And don't even get me started to 'Oh My G.' You pick 'Oh my God,' or 'OMG' but don't. Mix. Shit." And he walked away in a huff, leaving the 10 year olds wide eyed, their mouths agape.

"Oh...my...g." The girl said, in shock.

He was now almost halfway to his house, looking around the predominantly white neighborhood. He observed the 1950s picket fences that adorned some of the houses.

"I guess this society is what I'll have to get used to." He said to himself, quietly. Where the hell was RIley? He thought. Where was Jazmine?

"Jazmine. Riley." Huey sighed, exasperated. "I love them, but they seems just as prone to buying products as the others. Especially Riley."

Huey was getting close to his home. As he was reaching it, all the memories of this house flooded back: the fights, and conversations with Grandad and Riley, the crazy, remarkable, or unconventional antics that ensued in or outside of the house, the parties, the epidemics, the battles, the peaceful nights in front of the tv, reading in any of the rooms, or up in his, and Riley's room, researching something. The times when they would sleep soundly, and wake up to the aroma of breakfast; the eerie, bizarre, conventional, or gluttonous guests, and so much more. It all felt lifetimes ago, yet it also felt as if it was all just experienced. Somehow, the nostalgia formed a small, serene smile on Huey's face.

But as Huey stood on the driveway, he analyzed the facade of the house. Something seemed off.

Was it the windows? Could it be the shingles? New paint? No, it wasn't the way the house looked, it was the house felt. It radiated this strange presence of inclusion, and warmth that he hadn't felt before. The house developed a powerful, and beautiful charm. Huey's smiled dropped, as he planted his feet on the ground, and his bag dropped on the concrete.

It seemed as if the house started to develop more human features: the windows became beckoning, alluring eyes, beaming with jovial greeting. The walls started to look supple, and smooth, as if there was skin underneath the brick and paint, instead of wooden beams. The roof seemed tilted, as if it were a maroon beret a graceful woman placed deliberately on her head.

Huey started to gaze on through the windows of his home. Is it possible to be attracted to a home?

He looked on as the gentle wind caused the greenery around the house to sway to west. The home was framed with luscious greenery, as if it were woman swaying her jade skirt, hypnotizing whoever watched her.

Huey snapped out of it. He felt himself stare. He shook his head, embarrassed to even address the thought. He smacked his forehead. "And I thought society was crazy." Huey walked up the step, still drawn in with the pure aura of the house.

He opened the door. "Riley! Grandad!" Huey called, closing the door behind him.

"Grandad! You seen my sock..." Riley trailed off. He walked through the hall. "Huey. What you doing so late? Man, we've been waitin' fo' an hour." Riley said, surprisingly without any excessive swearing, or racial slurs.

"Uh...I was just...never mind. What's going on?" He asked. Not wanting to mention his new found, but quickly extinguished love for the house.

"It's just the best thing Huey!" Grandad said, he came down the stairs. Holding tickets in his hands. Huey still stood in the foyer, his arms at his sides.

"I just entered the Kiana sweepstakes, and we won three tickets to Bora!" Grandad said enthusiastically. "I looked up images. it's beautiful, Huey."

"Grandad, don't you mean 'Bora Bora?'" Huey said, with a monotone voice.

"'Bora Bora?' I thought the second one was a typo."

"Nope, there's two. When are we going?" Huey asked.

"We're leaving in two weeks! This'll be my next opportunity to do it big!"

"Yeah, and you won't leave us like last time!" Riley said.

Huey still felt the happiness in the house, but it didn't seem as if it was radiating off of Grandad or Riley.

"Uh, is there someone else here?" Huey asked, breaking the discussion between Riley and Grandad.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Jazmine's in the kitchen."

That explains it.

Huey walked to the kitchen, while Riley and Grandad danced excitedly around the foyer.

Huey walked in, and there he saw his best friend. the lovely Jazmine DuBois.

The 10 year old girl radiated a powerful optimism, and innocence, even if she was in her deepest concentration. She was sitting at the table, painting on a canvas. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth slightly. He laughed through his nose.

"Hi Jazmine." He said,

"Whatever." Jazmine replied, still painting. Huey looked at her, and he smiled slightly.

"Huh. Looks like the tables have turned with that one." Huey said. Jazmine smiled.

"I expected you to say that." She laughed.

"What are you doing over here?" Huey asked. He sat down, and watched her paint. She started a new part of the picture, and spoke.

"Well, I was sitting on the porch outside, happy as could be! I was imagining myself as Jazmine Starflake, a super power spy, searching for the most powerful gem in the world. When I was teamed up with this crazy and borderline suicidal guy named Derrick."

"Mhm." Huey nodded, observing her paintings.

"Then we were on this rickety boat called Old Abigail, and we were on turbulent waters." Jazmine became more animated as she spoke. The paintbrush ran frantically across the canvas. she faced Huey as she spoke. Her expression constantly morphed dynamically as she retold her imaginary adventure. Huey could visualize it all.

"I told Derrick to slow down, the crazy nut! But did he listne to me? Noooo! He was steering the ship like a madmen, as we were heading for the rocks! I couldn't BELIEVE the crew was still sleeping during that craziness! I said "Slow down!" Then he said. "HOLD IN YOUR LUNCH!" I said "IF I DID THAT, MY HEAD WOULD EXPLODE!" Then, this wise guy laughs and goes "WOOOO!" Then guess what?"

Huey scowled. "What?"

Jazmine thought. "How about we both say it at the same time. Ready? One, two, three."

"This psycho heads STRAIGHT for the rocks, while I'm holding on, nautrally white knuckled, and we FLIP over, but you know what? We lived!" Jazmine said enthusiastically, while Huey imitated her tone, and movements. Jazmine laughed.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I've known you long enough." He said.

"Well, after that, these pirates came along, and they shot at us, and we shot at them with our weather guns! And then, my mommy came to wake me up. She told me that imagining things is good exercise for the brain. Then she leads me into the kitchen, we go in there, and my daddy says, get this: aunt Miyanne is staying over! Can you believe that?" Jazmine said.

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm not! Aunt Miyanne is so mean! So if she comes here, I don't want to be there! so I took some paints, and I'll stay here for a while."

"And your parents are okay with this?"

"They said it's fine. Because they like when I spend time with friends."

Huey was fascinated by this story, despite the fact that it tok a while to get to the point.

"Tell me what happened after that." He said.

"I went up to my room to pray for her to stay away, but then I thought that God has so many people praying to him, what if he doesn't hear it in time? So I wrote him a letter."

Huey stared at her. "You wrote a letter to God?"

"Yep."

"What address did you send it too?"

"Heaven of course."

"Did you put your address?"

"Everything a letter needs! Plus I wrote in it to make the spiders in my basement go away." She said happily.

Huey poured grape juice in a cup. "Okay, and how do you expect the letter to get there?"

"Huey..." Jazmine stopped in mid sentence. How was the letter going to get to Heaven?

"Um...maybe the mail people will send it up."

"If yu say so." Huey started walking out of the kitchen, he wanted to go up to his room. "Nice paintng by the way." His statement was genuine.

"Huh?" Jazmine said. She turned to the painting. She had painted everything she reenacted to Huey, and aunt Miyanne's mean face. She smiled, and called it a masterpiece. "Thanks, Huey!" She called through the kitchen.

Huey was in his room, researching the trends in purchasing demographic for his generation. "I wish I could understand this." Huey said. "What's the big appeal?"

"Hey Huey." Jazmine peered into the room. She stood in the archway.

"Hey Jazmine."

"I'm going to be staying over tonight."

Riley came virtually out of thin air. "What?" He exclaimed.

"Okay." Huey said.

"Alright I'll be sleeping on the couch. I just wanted to let you know in case you see me tomorrow!" She said happily.

Riley was still baffled, almost beyond words. "What?" He uttered.

Jazmine walked in, she sat down on Huey's bed. "I'm still thinking about this whole letter thing." She said. "What are you researching?"

"The trends of purchase in the Y generation demographic." He said.

"Nigga, what is she doing here? She can't stay!" Riley said. He walked in the room. "Man, this some bullshit. How can we travel, if someone's staying over!"

"I thought you were going in a week."

"Even so. It's weird. Go home."

"I called my parents, and I asked , and they said it was okay."

Riley pinched the top f his nose, and closed his eyes out of frustation. "Jazmine, he'll say yes to all kinds of shit when he's on a high. Do you know that? Man, he could..." Riley had an epiphany. He stodd with his arms at his sides, ready for a sprint "He'll say yes to anything right now! He's on a high!" Riley ran downstairs, creating a list of desires to request from his elated Grandfather.

Jazmine faced Huey's back. "Wow, Bora Bora. That sounds fun." Jazmine got up, something slide form her pocket. "Well I've got to brush my teeth. Good night, Huey."

"Good night." Huey said, still looking at the screen." The 10 year old girl left, leaving Huey in his room. He couldn't help but hear something fall to the floor. He got up, and picked it up: there were two pieces of paper.

Dear God

How are you? I am good. Thank you for this day. I sent you a letter recently, did the mail people send it to you? If they did. How did they do it? I would really like to find out. Thank you again, amen.

Sincerely

Jazmine DuBois

Huey read the letter, and he felt the surge of humanity in every letter. It was all so genuine, and pure. Jazmine wasn't like the others, he knew this ever since they became close. But the letter caused an unexplained reaction in the boy. He now felt the same feeling towards the letter, that he had earlier about the house.

He put the letter on the desk. Now he looked at the second paper. His eyes widened.

It was one of Jazmine's drawings. She drew the two of them, laughing. She captured everything perfectly in the image. Jazmine and Huey were both sitting on the hill close to each other, gesturing as if they were retelling a story. He analyzed himself. In this picture he looked so happy, his eyes were closed, and he was in mid laugh. It was accurate down to every detail.

This must be how Jazmine sees the world. Huey thought. How she sees our friendship.

When he looked at the picture of the two laughing figures, he felt a strong sense of unity with Jazmine. as if he was seeing the world through her eyes. He looked around the room: the colours seemed brighter, he felt lighter, happiness was flooding his system. He felt an overriding sense of elation, and peace, as if he had no worries, and as if the universe was a Utopia. He felt as if he had travelled through the gates of enlightenment. He felt absolutely phenomenal.

The 10 year old sat down on his bed. The emotion wore off, and he came back into his universe.

"Jazmine..." Huey said. "I think I'm in love with her."


	3. Chapter 3

Jazmine stretched before lying down on the soft couch. It was so warm, and snug. She felt as if she was in an oven.

"Oh come on, Grandad!" Riley whined. Grandad charged through the hallway.

"No, there's no chance." He responded.

"But you said yes to Jazmine staying over, and I can't get nothin'?" Riley said. He gestured to the sheet of paper in his hand. The ink from the crudely written requests bled on to the paper's flipside.

"That's unreasonable! Go to bed." Grandad said, crossing his arms.

"This some bullshit."

"Watch your mouth."

"But it is!"

"Boy you watch yourself! Maybe I'll think twice about taking you with me to Bora Bora! What if I leave yo' ass in a burlap sack on the edge of Woodcrest?" Grandad's eyes were fiery. His tone wasn't explosive, but the potential for destruction, and horror lurked behind his eyes. The attitude streamed to the rest of his face: his brow was stern and furrowed, the lines in his face deepened into portals to hell, and his mouth was fixed in the most furious expression he could muster.

Riley looked at his Grandfather, knowing he meant business. Riley narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

"Alright. Go to bed." Grandad said. Riley walked upstairs.

Jazmine sat up on the couch, in awe of the scene before her. It was as if a film had unravelled in front of her. She didn't know if that situation was appropriate, acceptable, or diurnal.

But she knew that she wanted to stay awake.

Grandad turned to her. His expression melted away into a genuine smile, and a warm attitude.

"Good night, little baby." He said, standing on the last step.

She felt reassured. "Good night, Mr. Freeman." She said, happily.

Grandad walked up to his bedroom. Riley quickly ran down the stairs. His speech matched the speed of his descent down the stairs.

"Go home tomorrow."

"Boy!'

Riley ran upstairs.

Huey came out of his room, and he walked downstairs. His brother was in their room.

"You still up?" Huey asked Jazmine. He was standing in the living room.

"Yeah." Jazmine said. She peered out of the window. She saw the lights were on across the street in her house. "Riley doesn't seem to want me here, though." She replied.

"Don't worry about him. He won't bother you again." Huey said. Jazmine thought he seemed more empathetic. "Can I sit?" Huey asked, he pointed to the couch. Jazmine snuggled her legs in, giving Huey more space.

Huey sat down. "My parents actually wanted me to stay over 't that cool? I think they're still awake." She sat back down, she leaned forward, and touched Huey's shoulder.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked.

He looked at her. The lights were still on, she looked so beautiful. Her skin was illuminated by the glow of the light, her hair was still in its two gossamer puffs, strands gracefully fell from the orbs, and her eyes were bright with curiosity, love, and there was an underlying intelligence in her expression. She had this aura of charisma, peace, kindness, and optimism around her, with a soft touch to match.

Memories rushed back to Huey, about her. He remembered that when they met, they weren't always on the same page, but as time went on, they became closer. They were happy together. This new found love caused him to feel things that he couldn't explain. Now, Huey tried to think back about WHY he loved Jazmine. But he could no longer find one, he could simply associate these feelings of happiness to her. .

He loved her, but this form of love felt new to Huey. He felt out of his element. For the first time, he couldn't predict what she would do, or how she would respond. Love could leave you feeling incredible, but also frustrated.

"Uh...I liked your paintings." He said.

"Really? Oh thank you Huey! I thought you would!" Jazmine said, enthusiastically. "What did you like about them?"

He felt his confidence rising again. "Well first of all the paintings each had their own memorable features, such as how the painting of your imaginary escapade captured the turbulence, fear, and isolation of the high seas, and the pessimistic attitude of your aunt. The paintings each seemed to project genuine emotion, and posses an atmosphere that the viewer can interpret, enjoy, and experience."

Jazmine nodded, excited that he appreciated her work. "I wanted the viewer to feel what I imagined."

"You executed that very well. The paintings seem to capture the way you felt as you painted."

"I guess that's true."

"Although each of your paintings are different, they do have simillar qualities: your paintings have unique beauty, intricate design, imaginative concepts, and alluring images."

Jazmine was surprised. Huey was never really this flattering. What happened to him?

"Thank you Huey." She said with sincere affection. "That's probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

Tell her now! Tell her now! Huey's internal voice screamed.

Jazmine yawned, she looked like a lethargic, and dazzling lioness. She laid her head down. "I'm getting tired. You can't sleep?" She asked.

"No, I've just been up thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

Jazmine let those words sip from her mouth, before she had a realization.

Oh

My

God

The 10 year old thought. Her heart soared, and her upper body did the same. She studied Huey's expression. It was a look of deep thought, he looked so peaceful, and serene, as if he had gained a higher consciousness, or spoken to God.

The universe had lined up! She loved him. Jazmine had gone up to the hill before, and she wanted to scream "I'M IN LOVE WITH HUEY FREEMAN!" But she never had the courage to. She loved how he was different from some the people she knew, as if he had experience, and knowledge that would surpass his years. She had stayed up nights before, trying to analyze her love for him, but she had gotten to the point where she could no longer explain her full reason of her deep admiration.

Jazmine, Jazmine. This is it! But if he says those words, what should she say back? Should she say nothing, and give him a hug? What if she did something, or said something that turned him away? Oh, she'd be a fool!

Jazmine, you're over thinking it! Just let it happen, and what to say will come to you. Her heart raced, as she sat up, waiting.

Huey was at first startled by her sudden motion. She knows, he thought. Well, here goes.

"I was thinking about relationships in life." Huey said. "Life is so much more enjoyable when have someone, or something to accompany you, right? Especially if whoever, or whatever it is is suitable to you."

"What about improvement?" Jazmine asked, her eyes shining, her heart reverted to it's calm pace.

"Improvement?" Huey asked, raising one of his eyebrows, and resting his head in his hand. She liked when Huey did that, it made her smile.

"Well, I can't think of a better word, to describe what I'm saying, but what I mean is the person you are with makes you a better person, and vice versa. Like if you're an emotional and violent person, and you're with someone who calms you down." Jazmine sat closer to Huey.

Huey nodded his head. "That makes sense."

"Relationship includes friendship, right Huey?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how do you see our friendship?" Jazmine asked, waiting for the answer.

Huey knew this would come, he was still sitting up, and he looked at the floor. "I see it as an enjoyable experience I need." Huey responded, without his confession.

"Me too." Jazmine said. "I like talking to you, Huey. I always learn stuff." She smiled. "That's one of the reasons why I like being your friend. Do you think we would've been friends if we didn't live near each other?"

Huey would have answered "Probably not, proximity is a big reason why we're friends" But this feeling of love had a strange power over him. He became more sensitive towards her feelings.

This is ridiculous. He told himself.

But it also isn't. His voice responded.

This all started because of a drawing, and a letter.

"I think that we're both different from other people in this society. We would've found each other somehow." He said, trying to retain his monotone voice, so she wouldn't think he was acting too different.

"Like it was destiny, huh?" Jazmine said. She laughed. She now sat the same way he did,

"I guess." He responded.

"You know, I wanted to tell you about my dream." Jazmine said.

"Okay." Huey replied.

"In the dream, I was on the beach, and I was dancing. I was having so much fun! But then, this wave comes towering over the ocean. I looked at it, and I wasn't scared at all, in fact I was exhilarated, like 'this is it, the BIG moment.' and it came towards me at full blast, and I dove right in!" She continued.

"When I was swimming in the water, it was so clear. I could see all these sea creatures, and they looked so happy to see me! They were all following me around, as I swam, and we were all synchronized. They were all colours, and we looked like a dancing painting. But then, I got to this kingdom of clams, they all had their mouths open. But instead of pearls, they each had little shapes. Some had stars, others had crescents, and a few had hearts. A clam gave me their little heart, and I held it Huey! I could feel it!"

"But the heart started to turn from pink to gold, and it shimmered in my palm. Then I saw this dark figure standing in front of me, I never saw his face, but I could tell he was happy. He had the same golden heart in his hand. I swam over to him, excited, the glowing heart started beating faster and faster! But then...it breaks." Jazmine's face dropped from the excited expression, to a look of solemn loss.

"The heart shattered, and his faded away. Then he shot out of the water, and up to the sky. The water became gray around me, and the animals were gone! The clams hid in the dirt, and I was alone. I heard thunder from above me, and I felt as if everything went wrong! Then I woke up."

Huey looked at her, analyzing the dream. "You were scared?"

"Yeah, at the gray water part." She said.

"You were probably just dreaming about falling in unrequited love: at first you are on the beach of, then this tidal wave of an emotion heads towards you, you dive into love at full speed. At first everything seems clear, and bright, until you hold that heart. The tangibility of your heart, might mean that you are exposing your feelings, and the figure was someone you wanted to show your feelings to. But sadness kicks in, and your heart breaks. The love you seek is unattainable, and doesn't reciprocate your feelings. He disappears, leaving you alone in a sea of despair, and loneliness. The distant thunder is your unleashed anger, which will approach eventually." Huey said.

Jazmine thought for a while. "Wow." She said, amazed. "I never thought of interpreting dreams before."

"A lot of people do it." Huey said.

"I'm going to do that from now on." She said, happily. The reality of the interpretation sank in. Had she been wrong about the way he felt about her? Huey was the one she wanted to show her feelings too, was he the one who flies out of the ocean? Should she ask?

"Who do you think that person was?" Jazmine asked.

"The figure? Oh, that was probably the person you love."

"Oh, do you think my dream was right? You know, about that person not loving me back?"

Huey wanted her to feel reassured, he loved her after all. "Jazmine, whoever that was wouldn't really do that to you."

"You know that for sure?" Jazmine asked. Please say 'yes I'm sure.' Huey, Please say it!

"He loves you Jazmine." Huey said. He was surprised with what he said. He, Huey Freeman indirectly admits to loving Jazmine DuBois, he felt a slight speed in his heart rate, but a burden had lifted off of his shoulders.

There was a short silence.

Jazmine was left with her thoughts. She looked at Huey, in that loving way. She smiled.

"I'm glad."

They spent another hour talking, the clock ticked quietly. They talked about whatever they could think of, except for how they felt about each other. They both laughed over some of the subjects. They started to wrap their conversation up after some time.

"Do you laugh with anyone else besides me?" Jazmine asked.

"Sometimes. I give off the impression that I don't."

"It's because no one sees it. Your laugh is like the tooth fairy."

"It doesn't give people quarters."

Jazmine laughed. "I've gotten other things besides a quarter before. Once I got a cheque for 25 cents! Even though it's the same value, it's different."

"It's not better," Huey said, smiling humorously.

"Yeah. It's not. You can't even use it to unlock a grocery cart! You should've seen me, trying to roll it up so it could fit."

Huey laughed, "When was that?"

"Last month." Jazmine said, she laughed at the memory.

"I think I should get back to bed." Huey said. "Oh, right, here." He handed her the letter she sent to God.

"Thanks." She said. Huey still wanted to keep the picture. It was marvelously beautiful. It seemed to predict tonight's events.

"Huey? Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?" Jazmine asked.

"Okay." He said.

"Wow, you sure are acting different today, Huey Freeman."

"Maybe it's for the better, Jazmine DuBois."

Jazmine loved the way he said "DuBois." something about his voice, softened when he said it. She remembered when they were walking home together last week, she got him to read her Family reunion guest list. She was glad it was long too! The DuBois were just rolling off his tongue.

"Okay." She laughed. She got under her blanket. "Good night, Huey."

"Good night, Jazmine..." He turned off the lights, and went up the stairs.

He walked up to his room, and collapsed on his bed.

"I love you." He just couldn't tell her yet, he wasn't sure if the love would blow over soon. Maybe he was just going crazy. He suspected so. What was so great about her? Come on! Sure she's supportive, and kind, and smart, sweet, fun, talented, funny, beautiful...

Damn it! Huey thought. Those qualities weren't the only reasons why he loved her, he was frustrated because he couldn't rationalize this feeling.

He wasn't sure how long this feeling was going to last. Maybe he shouldn't tell her just yet. If it was that easy to fall in love, it would probably be easy to get out, right? Huey felt slightly confused, which he usually wasn't. He felt exhausted. But he also felt happy, excited, exhilarated, and knew he wanted to be with Jazmine.

He was also heading straight for that wave.

"I love you." He said, loving the feeling of saying it. The truth hurts, but can also be exciting, and liberating.

"You love me? Nigga you gay." Riley said. His voice filling the darkness.

Huey didn't respond. He closed his eyes, and felt at peace.

"I heard you twice, by the way. I ain't deaf." Riley said, his words affected no one.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley woke up, sniffing the air. There was an aroma that flooded the room. "Is that what I think it is?"

Huey stretched. "Breakfast!" He said.

Riley looked at his brother, he smiled deviously. He added to the suspense with a mysterious cackle.

"What's so funny?" Huey asked.

"Oh, nothing man." Riley replied. Riley jumped off of his bed, and walked downstairs, still laughing.

Huey's eyes widened in fear. "No, it can't be." He said. Huey felt anxious, and he walked downstairs, hoping his brother was just being his cackling self.

"Thanks, Mr. Freeman." Jazmine said.

"No problem, baby doll." Grandad said, sitting at the table. The platters of food crowded the table. The food was succulent, kings couldn't ask for more.

Riley knew that Grandad only cooked like this when he was either on drugs, or when someone stayed over. He shrugged, Jazmine's stay has some ups to it, he thought. Shoving a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Good morning Huey!" Jazmine said cheerily. Huey looked at her. For a second he forgot how he felt, the feeling rushed back to him. "Morning." He said. He sat down at the only free chair, which was next to Jazmine.

Riley grinned knowingly, he cackled again. Huey scowled at him. Shut up Riley. He thought. Huey was never one to talk in his sleep, but he changed yesterday. What if he said something about Jazmine? Oh Lord. He hoped this wasn't the case.

"How was your sleep?" Grandad asked Jazmine.

"it was pretty good. The couch is really comfortable." the 10 year old said, politely.

Riley started. "Are you sure you wouldn't have prefered..."

Huey scowled, and kicked his shin under the table.

"OW! Hey man, what was that for?"

Huey didn't respond.

"You go kicking niggas unprovoked? That's messed up, Huey."

"Messed up? You thought 'nigga' was your name until you were three!" Huey replied.

"In my defense...you's a bitch." Riley said.

"Boy watch your mouth!" Grandad said.

"Are you guys going to repeat what happened yesterday?" Jazmine asked. The Freemans turned to her.

She now had the floor, the waiting silence was uncomfortable for her. "Uhh, because I remember you said that yesterday, Mr. Freeman, that's all." She started to chew again. "Good food." She said, pointing at Robert with her fork.

The eight year old looked at Grandad, then at Huey. He narrowed his eyes. "You still a bitch."

"Jazmine, will your parents be home at this time?"

"Yeah, they'll be leaving for work pretty soon. I just wanted to tell them goodbye. You still want to come over, Huey?"

Huey looked over at her. "Hmmm?" He asked.

"Yesterday I asked you if you wanted to come over, and you said 'okay.' You still want to?"

Riley snickered. Huey looked at her, ignoring his younger brother. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." Jazmine said happily. "What's so funny, Riley?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking 'bout something I heard last night."

"What was it?" She asked.

"Riley heard something that shouldn't be discussed over breakfast." Huey bud in.

"Thank you, Huey, for stopping your brother talk about disgusting bullcrap." Grandad said.

"'Crap?' Grandad what happened to you? Did you become Bill Cosby when I went to take a dump?"

"I say crap." Grandad said.

"Rarely." Riley replied.

"I say it! Huey you've heard me say 'crap' before, right?"

Huey spoke honestly. "I don't remember you saying that as a substitute."

"I've said it! When we were at the supermarket, and I dropped my keys..."

Grandad's voice became more in the background of Huey's mind. Jazmine looked over to him.

"You want to go?" She asked.

"M-hm." Huey nodded.

Huey was up in his room, looking for something to read. Jazmine was in the bathroom. They were going to leave once she got out.

He looked back at his desk, and the picture was no where to be found. Huey felt satisfied. He went to his closest, typed the combination for his box and opened it.

There in the box, was the picture. He scanned it lovingly.

"Nigga where you at?" Riley said, coming into the room. Huey quickly hid the picture.

"What is it, Riley?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"What makes Jazmine think she can stay over? What's that girl's problem?"

"Why does it bother you so much?" The 10 year old asked his eight year old brother.

"Because a nigga needs his space!" He reasoned,

"She slept on the couch, and barely talked to you." Huey said.

"She can do that in her own home. I'm just saying."

"Well you can quit 'saying' she's going home."

"Yeah, and you're going with her." Riley said. He cackled again.

Huey rolled his eyes, and started leaving the room.

"Hey Huey! Don't fall asleep over there now!" Riley called as Huey walked down the stairs.

"You're a weird ass nigga Huey! Dreaming about dolphins and shit!"

Huey stopped in his tracks. Dolphins?

"What's up with you and dolphins? Man, if one of those things came crawling up to me, I'd be like- I'd be like, "You niggas is trouble!" Damn smiling fish."

Huey walked downstairs, relieved. Jazmine's dream must have influence Huey. Too bad he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about. He didn't even correct Riley, it all seemed like a waste. The picture was in between the pages of a book, completely intact.

Jazmine was standing in the foyer She had a bag filled with her paint supplies. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Jazmine. How come you don't invite me over?" Riley asked.

"Because I didn't think you wanted to come over." Jazmine replied, logically.

"Well you didn't ask." Riley sneered.

"Do you want to come over, Riley?" She asked.

"Hell no." Riley said calmly, he walked upstairs.

Jazmine looked at Riley, "Bye!" She shouted.

"Bye, little baby!" Grandad called from the basement.

"I'll be back soon, Grandad!"

"See you soon!" Grandad called.

Huey looked at Jazmine. He smiled, Jazmine laughed, as she opened the door. The two headed for her house.

"I was just thinking about why Riley was laughing so much at breakfast." Jazmine said, as they were crossing the street. "I think it's because he thought he looked like a couple!" She declared.

"Why would you say that?" Huey asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." The 10 year old replied. They were standing on the porch of the house.

"He was laughing because I was dreaming about dolphins. I was talking in my sleep."

"Dolphins! That's like my dream! Did you interpret anything?" She asked.

"No. I don't even remember what happened." Huey replied.

"Okay." Jazmine said, "Huey, did something happen to you yesterday? You seemed different."

"I just did some thinking." Huey said. He opened his book. "Here." Huey said. He handed her the drawing back.

Jazmine held it, she forgot she lost the drawing. "You dropped it yesterday, I wanted to give it to you at the right time." Huey said.

"Oh, thanks. This one is one of my favorites!" she said.

"Mine too." He replied.

"Let's go to the backyard." Jazmine said, she lead the way. He almost expected her to grab his hand, but she simply unlocked the backyard door, and they walked in. The both sat on a bench.

"Where are your parents?"

"At work." Jazmine said. "You know how you said you did some thinking?"

Oh, not this again. Huey realized that he was going to have to admit his feelings sometime.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The drawing, and the letter." He replied.

"My drawing and letter? Oh, they both fell out of my pocket." Jazmine was so immersed in the moment, that she didn't even consider if Huey was going to confess to her about how he felt. She had dreamt about this before.

She was circling the Earth from space, and there were stars all around her. She would jump on a star, and visit what existed there. But wherever she went, she took the form of whatever was there. There was a star surrounded with opalescent maidens, combing their hair, by tranquil shimmering waters.

She would dive down to that star, and she would be wrapped in a silk robe.

As she travelled on the star, she would end up at a valley with a golden sky. Someone was standing there. It was Huey, he had travelled on the same path. The two of them were together in the field, with only the whisper of the mountain lilies as company.

Huey and jazmine would look at each other, and tell each other how they felt, and then they would fly away together, travelling from star to star.

Jazmine became swept away in her reverie. She was once in the moment, but she had disappeared into her own world.

"Jazmine." Huey said calmly.

"Huh?" Jazmine said, coming back into the moment. She wasn't thinking of the past, future, or daydreams.

"As I was saying about the letter, when I read, every word seemed so genuine. And when I saw that drawing, I was mesmerized. In the moment I saw it, I could see the my life with a brighter perspective, it was odd, and exhilarating. How do you see your life?"

Jazmine looked around her first. It was an interesting question. Her life was a place of love, of laughter, and light. She felt appreciation for those in her world, Ultimately, Jazmine thought her life was happy, and good.

"Well I see that life is like someone paddling a boat down a river: you can see, and experience new things, and also interact with what you experience. Life can be peaceful, and enjoyable, like the boat ride. Sure, there are times where you might hit a bump or two, or you get caught in a storm, but that's just another thing you'll have to face. So I think I have a happy life so far, with just a few minor bumps." She replied.

Huey looked at her. That's my girl. He thought, regretting what he thought instantly.

"Good answer." He said. No. Huey thought, regretting his regret. She is my girl, it sounds strange just thinking about those three words. He continued. Doesn't feel like something I would even say, I don't think I've ever said that.

"So you see the world is brighter now?"

"Slightly brighter." Huey said.

"I've seen you laugh, Huey." Jazmine said.

"You have."

"So will it still be like the tooth fairy?"

"I don't think so. I'm not giving anybody 25 cent cheques." He said. They both laughed.

"Wait, Jazmine, if you've seen me laugh, why would you comapre it to the tooth fairy? My laugh exists." Huey said,

"She exists in my imagination." Jazmine said, tapping the side of her forehead. "So does your mustache."

"What are you talking abo..." before Huey could finsh, Jazmine snatched his book off of his lap, jumped of the bench, and ran.

He should have seen that coming.

Huey jumped up, and ran after her. Where did she go? Jazmine climbed up the tree.

"Table of contents. Chapter 1." Huey scrambled up the tree, and threw a branch in the air. It distracted Jazmine, and he snatched the book from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" She said, jumping down from the tree.

"You're the one who stole it!" Huey said. Feeling a laugh grow in his throat. It felt right to be with her, he was glad she took the novel from him. With anyone else, Huey wouldn't have let anyone get away so easily, but with Jazmine it was more amusing get then vengeful.

Jazmine jumped down from the tree, and chased him through the yard. He jumped over the fence, while she opened it. They met on the driveway.

Huey ran for his house, but Jazmine got on her bike, and rode towards him. Out of instinct, he dove under Grandad's car Dorothy. Clutching the book under his arm. This chase was exhilirating, and easy.

Until he saw two emerald eyes peering at him, a laugh erupted from her lips. "Table of contents Chapter 2..." She read.

How did she snatch it?

Jazmine rode on her bike, while reading the book. "Page 1 It was a dismal day for those who..."

Huey dove at her out of no where. He was tenacious. Jazmine jumped off of her bike, onto her house's front lawn. Her puff balls came loose, and the two halves united to become her sphere of an afro.

Huey stood over her now. "Is that all you got?" He asked her. She's tough. Huey thought. That's my girl.

Jazmine showed her empty hands, smiling at her ingenious plan. Huey knew better.

He reached in her afro to retrieve his book.

"No!" Jazmine said, half smiling. She jumped on his back, while he was trying to walk.

"Get off." He said, half jokingly.

"Make me." She argued, in a happy tone. The two didn't speak for two seconds, until they burst out laughing. Jazmine got off of Huey's back. And they stood there, feeling absolutely elated.

Jazmine and Huey were both showered in grass and dirt stains, Jazmine's orange afro, had a branch sticking out of it, that caused her to laugh even more.

Then after three minutes, of undisturbed happiness, they both heard a jarring sound.

Click click

It was the sound of a car in the driveway. Someone stepped out.

"What the hell is wrong with y'all?" The voice said. Killing the laughter bubble. They both looked up, and standing there in all her glory was Aunt Miyanne.

She looked burdened with coats, and scarves. Her beret slanted lazily to the left side of her head. She dropped her bags to the sides of her pudgy shape, the suitcases receded from her, as if they were cowering in fear. The blemish on her right cheek looked as if it was scowling, her gray hair poked out from behind her sweet potato shaped head, and she wore the angriest expression her face could mechanize.

Tom and Sarah DuBois got out of the car, they looked solemn. Jazmine soon remembered: she hadn't seen aunt Miyanne in a year! And her aunt made some harsh impressions.

"Who is this nappy haired forest child, Tom? Where's your girl?"

"Uh...that's my daughter. She's not a 'forest child' aunt Miyanne, she's just a little messy."

"Hi, aunt Miyanne." Jazmine said, solemnly. Right now, she wished she was a forest child, if she were, she didn't have to live in the same house as her aunt.

It wasn't just aunt Miyanne's words that bothered Jazmine, but it was the way that her parents tolerated the harshity. She never understood why, but she didn't want to empathize. They didn't used to be such enablers!

No matter what excuse her parents had, it didn't matter to Jazmine. Aunt Miyanne was a critical killjoy! Here, Jazmine and Huey were having fun, and all aunt Miyanne has to do is SHOW UP and ruin everything!

"I better go inside to clean up." Jazmine said, angrily. She walked inside the house.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, uh Mrs. Miyanne. I better go home."

"Oh you don't have to Huey. Please, keep Jazmine company, won't you?" Sarah asked Huey.

"Okay." Huey said. Glad he didn't have to leave, but he also felt as if he was getting suffocated. He practically ran into the house.

Jazmine stood in the upstairs bathroom, she put her pigtails back in their place. Huey got up the stairs in a hurry. Jazmine was startled by his rush.

"Huey! You scared me!" She said.

"That's your aunt?" Huey asked. "She's so overbearing."

"I know, and she's staying for who knows how long. I just don't want that woman around!" Jazmine said.

"But I'm going to have to live with it. My daddy told me to just see it as a challenge to overcome." Jazmine said, scrubbing her face. "It's really frustrating."

Huey had a blank expression on his face. He sat down on the toilet lid.

"Sorry about my complaints." Jazmine said.

"Don't worry. Basically everyone's family has some problem."

"Huey, as long as that woman's here, I'm going to be spending ALOT more time at your house."

Huey smiled. "That won't be a problem."

Jazmine laughed. "Huey, you're wonderful."

Huey waited out the feeling, but he couldn't shake it. This love was stuck with him now.

"Don't let her get you down." Huey stood up, and looked in the mirror, Jazmine did the same.

"I'm here for you." He said.

Jazmine turned away from the mirror, and grabbed Huey in a hug. "That's what I need right now." She said in a loud whisper.

For the first time that Jazmine gave him a hug, Huey lifted his arms from their usual dead hang, and hugged her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Aunt Miyanne bore a solemn expression on her face. Her anger could penetrate even the happiest of atmospheres. Her presence seeped over happiness, like grim death. She sat on a kitchen chair, scowling.

"Is this the best you can do?" She asked coldly. "If you wanted a house like this, you could've just lived in a cartoon."

No one moved, no one spoke. The only sound in the suffocated room came from her scraping her chair against the floor. She stood. "I am going to the bathroom, I know there will be no one there wasting my time." She dragged her feet as she walked, leaving mud prints on the floor. "Now the floor looks like shit, well at least I got it to match the rest of the house." She closed the door behind her.

Neither of the DuBois spoke. "She knows she stepped into the closet, right?" Jazmine asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, family meeting." Tom said, the three of them rushed into the upstairs bathroom, the same place where Huey had given Jazmine a hug just minutes before. She frowned slightly, wishing Huey was still at her house.

"Tom, what if she comes up here?" Sarah asked.

"it's okay, honeybun. The door's locked." Tom replied.

"Why did you two agree for her to come here!" Jazmine asked, angry. "Don't you remember her insults? Her swearing? She's just getting started! She's always so mean to me! She calls me names, and yells at me when she's drunk! Remember when she forced us to clean up the guest room after she went on a rampage? You know why she didn't clean it? Because she said 'I don't live here, so not my problem.' I had to clean out her BRA! Do you know how disgusting that is?" Jazmine said, angrily. She looked up at her parents. "I wish everything she did was illegal, so she could get arrested for being a waste of space!" Jazmine shouted. Sometimes she was amazed how resilient her optimism could be.

Her parents looked at her, Jazmine started crying. "I hate her." She said. "I hate everything about her! I want her to go HOME!" She whimpered. Her parents knelt down to hug, and consoled Jazmine. Tom hugged her, while Sarah stroked her hair.

"Honey, we're sorry." Sarah said, holding her daughter by the arms. "We'll explain everything."

The three of them sat on the floor, Jazmine sat between them, no longer crying. "Now, Jazmine, I know you might think aunt Miyanne is mean, and rude, and you're right. Personally I think she's an witch with a capital W." Tom said, he coughed. "Pardon my language." He said, he continued.

"But the reason that she's staying over, is because of a family agreement. A long time ago, aunt Miyanne made lots of money, and found her way back to God. With this new mentality, she wanted to give back to the world. And the way she knew how to do it was to give money to her family members. Now that sounds good hearted, doesn't it?" Tom asked.

Jazmine nodded.

"But even though she was a philanthropist, aunt Miyanne always loved insulting, cursing, and generally being cruel. She rationalized that as long as she gave people money, they would forgive her. So she made a contract with the family, saying she would stay over at different family members' houses and give them money at the end of the stay." Tom explained.

"But your father, and I looked at the contract last week." Sarah said, "She'll only have to stay for one week, and then she can go. I know this might seem hard on you honey, she can be mean, but she also signed something earlier." Sarah said.

"What was it?" Jazmine asked, excited.

"She signed a contract saying that when she stays at our house, she has to stay in the 'guest house.' Sarah said. "Out in the yard,"

Jazmine's eyes widened out of curiosity. "You mean the shed?" Jazmine asked, smiling. Her parents were brilliant! That'll teach that woman.

"Then why did aunt Miyanne put all her bags in the house?" Jazmine asked.

"She must have forgotten. Let's go get her stuff." Tom said. They group hugged.

The family was outside, putting aunt Miyanne's bags into the shed. The shed was the size of their two car garage, so they hoped she would have a comfortable stay. There was plumbing, heat, and lights. The shed looked like a miniature barn.

Aunt Miyanne walked into the backyard. "What the hell are the three of you doing?" She sneered,

"We're putting your stuff into the guest house." Tom said, happily.

"That ain't no fucking guest house, it's a tool box!" She shouted

"You agreed to staying in the guest house, well, here you are." Sarah said, with a cheer,

"What? No this is bullshit."

"You signed the contract." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Jazmine said, adding to the conversation. Her internal voice laughed, and was filled with glee.

"What's wrong with you people? Moving a sick woman into a goddamn guest house. It looks just like a motha fucking nightmere!"

"Nightmere? Oh, no, no, aunt Miyanne. Think of it as a semi-duplex."

Aunt Miyanne crossed the yard, and examined the shed. She eyed it suspiciously, a bolt popped the shed. "This is bullshit."

"I like to think of it as gorgeous. An escaped into the exotic." Sarah said.

"If you go to Bora Bora, the huts are that big, and people PAY to go there!" Jazmine reasoned, cheerily. "Huey showed me the brochure."

"Bora Bora? I don't to hear about no damn eating in the mother fucking water place!" Aunt Miyanne sneered.

"You'll get privacy." Tom said. "Plus it's in your contract."

Aunt Miyanne scowled. "Fine, at least let me get my bags. I don't need your damn banana peeling fingers all over my valuables." She snatched her bag from Tom's arms, and slammed the shed door.

"Well that went well." Tom said.

Sarah leaned towards Tom, and whispered."She's like an aunt Ruckus." Tom laughed,

Jazmine laughed. "Good one, mom." Sarah, and Tom looked at each other.

"I got perfect hearing on the test at school." Jazmine explained.

"Let's go inside." Sarah said. "She's got a fridge in there, right? I'll still make her dinner."

The family walked inside the house. Aunt Miyanne looked at them through the window.

"Why the hell did I agree to this guest house bullshit? It's all that little moo-lotto girl's fault. Danm half cracker, half negro." She snarled. Miyanne looked around at the perfect little greenery in the spacious backyard. She smiled deviously. "I'll show them who they put in the damn guest house."

She laughed maniacally.


	6. Chapter 6

The DuBois were invited over to the Ed Wuncler Sr's mansion for dinner, Jazmine was excited. Her, and her parents hadn't been there for a while.

"Do you want to come, Miyanne?" Sarah asked, checking her makeup in the mirror.

"To where? The Freemans?" Miyanne asked, sitting on a chair. "Aren't they just some sweaty neck negros?"

"No, not at all."

"Ugh." Miyanne said, out of disgust. "What the fuck do I need some fucking ancient old man eyeing me, while his sweaty neck up to no good grandsons, look through my purse, and fuck my ass?" Miyanne asked.

Sarah stood in front of the mirror in shock. She managed to speak with diplomacy. "We're not going to the Freemans for dinner tonight, we're going to Ed Wuncler's."

"Whatever bitch." Miyanne said under her breath.

Tom came down in his usual attire, while Jazmine came down in a black dress with a red trim. Her hair was up in one pony tail today, and she felt stunning.

"Okay little miss 10 year old." Sarah said, happily. "You looked beautiful, but remember to keep your knees together, okay?"

"Okay mommy. But I'm wearing shorts." Jazmine lifted her dress, and revealed pale blue shorts.

"You are indeed." Sarah said. "But, just as a habit."

"Okay."

"You coming aunt Miyanne?" Tom asked.

"That was already covered." Sarah said. "She won't go."

The DuBois stood outside, Tom had his hand on the door knob. "Well, we'll be back soon."

"Do you think I'm dumb?" Aunt Miyanne asked, angrily. "Do I look like I give a danm?" she asked, accusingly.

"Okay see you soon." Tom said, he closed the door.

"Boy, she's infuriating." Tom said, exhaling. "And graphic." Sarah replied. "I'll explain later."

Now Miyanne was alone in the house. "Fuck them for putting me outside! Contract bullshit!"

The truth was they had the measurements, and pictures of the house in the contract. That didn't bother Miyanne when she signed the contract, though.

She was upset, but she knew that she couldn't destroy the inside of the house, no matter how much she wanted to. At first she was outraged, she got up to the couch, and screamed at the top of her lungs. "FUCK THEM FUCK THEM FUCK THEM!" She jumped off of the couch and ran upstairs. Repeating the rant through the home.

She went to Tom, and Sarah's room. She smashed the vanity mirror, and ran into the bathroom, and clogged the toilet with Sarah's hair products. She took the bed, and stuffed in the toilet, the bathroom water pooled around the room. She took the clothes from the closet, and ripped shirts to pieces, she took one of the scented candles, and lit parts of the room on fire, then extinguished it with the shower head.

Now she went to the phot albums, pictures of Jazmine as a baby, to older pictures of her, Tom and Sarah's wedding, Jazmine's recital, exotic places they visited, images of beautiful places, and charming kind people they knew, were all torn.

"Bye bye." She said, laughing maniacally. Next she went to the little girl's bedroom.

Miyanne had a profound hatred for Jazmine. It was her stupid laugh, her stupid smile. Her hideously sickening face, her fucking skin, her voice, everytime she fucking cried and her inspid giggling, everything about her was despicable. There were times where Miyanne just wanted to beat her with a bag of rocks, and throw her into the nearest, and most polluted river.

She also hated the room. It was filled with toys, and books, the furniture was so soft, the fucking frilly bed, and the way the room was filled with an incomprehensible feeling of love, and happiness. Miyanne picked up one of Jazmine's dolls. She heard Jazmine playing with this one, she was on some mission to find some Onara gem, or some bullshit. She remembered Jazmine would say the doll's name in that squeaky voice of hers, Mrs. Wuslington, or Mrs. Wellignson, some bullshit tea party fuck like that. The doll looked up at Miyanne with a sweet smile, her rosy cheeks caused the doll to glow, as if it was filled with love: a little girl's love.

Miyanne narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you." She said, and she ripped the doll's head off.

After that, she went on a rampage. She turned desks over, threw toys across the room, and whacked their heads off with scissors, she wrote "FUCK YOU JAZMINE I CAN'T WAIT TO GROW UP AND WATCH YOU BECOME NOTHING" in pencil, inside of Jazmine's favorite books.

Now she was finished destroying that room, she headed downstairs. She felt proud of her work, but wasn't quite finished. She went into the garage to top everything off.

She came back with a chainsaw, and laughed. She ran through everything in the living room, kitchen, and closet, obliterating anything she could find.

She took a bucket of paint, and painted all over the walls. "TO HELL WITH THE DUBOIS" "FUCK YOURSELVES" "YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE MURDER"

Finally, she dropped the paint, and fell to her knees. She looked around her, feeling complete.

"Now that's better." She laughed. Then she checked her watch, and sped through the house. She nailed things back together, scrubbed the paint of the walls, sewed fabrics, repaired mirrors, unclogged the toilet, and cleaned the floor.

She fixed everything she destroyed, as if none of it happened.

"That's what they'll think." She told herself. She looked up at the ceiling, and winked.

"That was quite the party." Tom said, holding Jazmine, she was sleeping against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I wonder why Robert wasn't there."

"Oh, they probably have plans."

The DuBois family was back, it was now completley dark outside. They heard maniacal laughter coming from the kitchen.

Tom, and Sarah looked at each other, they walked into the kitchen slowly. Afraid of what they might see.

"Hah hah ha!" Miyanne laughed. "That boy's killing me." She said, referring to a comedy special. She laughed at the large television.

"Y'all back so early." Miyanne said.

"It's 12:30 at night." Tom replied.

"Ah, what-evvvur." She drawled.

"I remember hearing that comedian say that." Sarah said, pointing to the t.v.

Miyanne shrugged. "That's what they'll think." She said mysteriously. She walked outside, and went to the backyard shed. Miyanne closed the door behind her.

Sarah looked around, "does something look off about the house?"

Tom looked. "It actually looks...cleaner."

"Yeah." Sarah said, let's get to bed. I have some pictures I want to add to the album."

When they went upstairs, Tom put Jazmine to bed, and Sarah put the pcitures in the album, all of the previous pictures were perfectly intact, as if they were never torn. Miyanne DuBois was a specialist when it came to covering up destruction.

She didn't need them to see what damage she caused, no that would be too risky. Just knowing she could destroy whatever she wanted gave her all the release she needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazmine felt excited. It's happening again. She thought. I'm so glad, finally.

She closed her eyes, and picked up where she left off.

Me and my crew, messed these guys up real good. They just went and ran off! Scaredy cats they are.

"Gremling will be back you know." Derrick said. "He always comes back."

"I know." I say, not looking anyone in the eye. "He's also one of the Fire Huns."

A Fire Hun was a descendant of a malicious group of assassins that went all over the world pillaging societies. They could shape shift into anything, that's what got them arund without a bounty on their heads.

"The only way you can tell who they are, who they are is by looking into their beady black eyes." Derrick said. The Earth rumbled beneath our feet.

"Derrick!" I shouted. For the first time, the nut was actually pretried. Angel All Mighty.

I looked up, and there it was, thousands of feet long, in pierced through the waves.

Gremling Freedom took the shape of a serpent. Boy we were doomed.

"Derrick! Let's go!" I shouted, grabbing his hand, and trying to run.

"It's no use Jazmine." He clenched his eyes together, and I saw him grow. Derrick towered over the island, and wings burst from his back, his eyes became small and mole-like. I threw myself back.

To say I was shocked, would be the understatement of the century.

The serpent rorared, with a repitillian twang, Derrick countered Gremling with a sound barrier piercing shriek. I flew towards sanded Old Abigail. I grabbed my ears, but that did no good.

"Starflake! Get down!" Katana called. She grabbed me, and we went under the floorboards.

From my view I couldn't see a thing, and in a strange way, i was glad.

Jazmine opened her eyes from her new imaginary chronicle. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to really be Jazmine Starflake, travelling across the Earth, and even the galaxy!

She could daydream for hours on end, but time was cut short today, because Jazmine needed something to drink.

She got out of her room, and something felt wrong. It wasn't the feeling that someone was watching her, in fact it was a feeling of void. She gulped, and knocked on her parents' door, opening it with caution.

The curious eyed 10 year old peered her head through the crack in the door. She gasped.

No one was here.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She called. They're probably at work. Jazmine thought. She looked at the clock in her room. It's so early, though.

She walked through the rest of the house, calling their names. But the only response she had was the echo within the walls, the miniscule cracks, and the sound of the heater turning on.

She imagined that the little noises came from the cities that the little people lived in. They seemed more active at night, she thought. Yes, they must really like to party!

Jazmine walked into the kitchen, to get something to eat. She poured some cereal in a bowl, and watched t.v, while lovingly sketching the familiar characters that popped up on the screen.

Jazmine was enjoying the peacefulness that her house typically had. It was usually so happy when there were no witch aunts in the house. Well in this case, Jazmine thought. The Guest House. She laughed.

Then she heard the familiar sound of the backyard door open. Jazmine's grief increased, and she switched the cartoons to the news. She hated when her aunt criticized the shows she loved

"What the hell? What are you watching? You know I bet you, that these psychos just want to destroy what's left of your brain." Aunt Miyanne pouted, while Jazmine was sitting on her belly watching the latest adventures of the characters she loved.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"What? No good morning for your aunt?" Aunt Miyanne complained. Jazmine frowned.

"Kids these days. No manners." Aunt Miyanne said. She burped, and picked at her bum.

"No manners." She flicked her 'findings' on to the dinner table.

Jazmine held back the desire to puke. "Good morning...aunt Miyanne." Jazmine said. "It was before you showed up." Jazmine said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Aunt Miyanne asked.

"Nothing." Jazmine replied.

"Whatever." Aunt Miyanne said.

An alert went off in Jazmine's head. That whole conversation happened when she was talking to Huey! It was when he wanted to get his friend out of jail. No, she couldn't associate her best friend, to this nasty woman. It was weird, though.

"Look, you're parents are gone shit knows where." Miyanne said. "So I take it upon myself to supervise you. It would be the right thing to do, afterall."

"Uhh...thanks." Jazmine said,

"Yeah...yeah. Now go clean my shed."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, dollface. Clean it up. I want it looking like those fancy home magazines that your mom likes so much."

Jazmine felt a surge of defiance. She stood up, and put her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why should I?"

Miyanne got up. "'Cause if you don't your parents aren't getting a damn dime from me." She got in Jazmine's face. "Meaning that this whole trip was a waste of one precious week of your life."

Aunt Miyanne stood up to her full height, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, does that give you enough of an incentive?"

Jazmine looked up at her aunt, fearing for her mommy, and daddy. She didn't want this whole thing to be a waste! Oh, how mean could this woman be! Jazmine dreaded.

"Fine." She said, and Jazmine walked outside.

Aunt Miyanne sat back down. She peered over, and saw a sheet of paper. It was a sketch book.

Curious, she took it and opened it up. Her mouth dropped from surprise.

Dozens of sketches crowded every page, but each one was unique, and beautiful. "Hmm, I guess this moo-lotto is good for something." Then one of the pages fell out.

It was the drawing of Jazmine and Huey sitting on the hill, laughing.

Aunt Miyanne gasped. It was perfect.

Her eye drifted from Jazmine to the little boy sitting next to her. He had big hair, such big hair! Why this was the little boy that lived across the street, wasn't it? She felt a tear run down her cheek. Something about this kid was so memorable.

"Do you want me to clean your linens?" Jazmine asked, taking aunt Miyanne from her world,

She put her hand over her breast. "Uh...no, dear, it's fine." She said.

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. Dear? Since when does aunt Miyanne call me dear? That's weird.

"What are you looking at?" Jazmine asked. She crossed the floor, and looked over at aunt Miyanne. "What is that?" She asked.

Then aunt Miyanne was taken from her calm state. She scowled, what the hell was this child doing near me?

"Back off, kid." She snarled.

"That's my drawing." Jazmine declared.

"I said back off."

"But it's mine! Give it back!" Jazmine asked firmly.

"Oh you want this back?" Aunt Miyanne asked, now standing. She walked towards the hallway, still facing Jazmine. "You want what yours?" She asked, almost shouting. "Do you have any idea what WANT really feels like?" She asked, now angry, her voice slightly cracking. "You want something you can GET BACK, you have no idea what it feels like to WANT SOMETHING YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T GET BACK!" She shouted, throwing the paper down on the counter.

"Take the damn drawing." She sneered. "Did you clean my shed?"

"No! I don't have to!" Jazmine yelled, she realized why. "I'm 10 years old! I don't need to be your slave!" She got her drawing. "You still have to give your money! You signed a contract!"

"Ah fuck that contract." She said bitterly.

"Stop swearing." Jazmine said, angrily.

"Quiet." Aunt Miyanne said. She put her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you. LA LA LA LA!"

Jazmine fumed. "I hate you." She said. "I wish you would go away, and never come back. I don't care where you go, as long as it's as far away as possible!" Jazmine said. She grabbed her sketch book, and ran upstairs, slamming the door.

She sat down on her bed, angry. She wanted to scream louder than Gremling Freedom ever could! Maybe even louder than Derrick. She remembered just a week ago, her daddy suggested that aunt Miyanne's visit would be like a challenge her character had to face.

What would Jazmine Starflake do? Jazmine thought. She closed her eyes, and thought.

Bingo.

Jazmine went to her closet, and opened up a little box. It had a mirror on the inside of the lid that she studied intently. She put on a bandana, with a little fire sign. She grinned in the mirror, and her eyes narrowed. She was Jazmine Starflake: she was adventurous, strong, smart, creative, good hearted, and tough. She travelled the world, and the galaxy, fought demons that could squish her like a grape, visited beautiful unearthly kingdoms, saved the world more times than the civilians could remember. The universe was a huge mark on her road map.

Now it was time to face one of the harshest demons she had ever faced, this demon sure was the ugliest, and it invaded the DuBoisian kingdom. Game on.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom, and Sarah come back from work. They are preparing dinner.

"How did aunt Miyanne treat you?" Sarah asked Jazmine.

"I'll tell you later, after she goes back into the shed." Jazmine said angrily. She could see Miyanne's pudgy figure through the drapes.

"What are we having?" Aunt Miyanne asked.

"Why don't you use your eyes?" Jazmine asked.

Aunt Miyanne scowled. "Hey! You watch that tone with me!"

"Oh, so now YOU'RE telling people how to use their eyes?" Jazmine asked, crossing her arms.

"Jazmine, aunt Miyanne, why don't we try to be peaceful?" Tom asked.

"Why don't you tell you're bratty child that?" Aunt Miyanne asked.

Tom scowled. "She isn't bratty, aunt Miyanne. She's just upset." Tom looked over at Jazmine.

"Jazmine honey, come on."

Tom, Sarah, and Jazmine walked somewhere more private.

"Jazmine what's going on?" Tom asked.

Jazmine sighed. "Aunt Miyanne made me clean her shed today. Before I started, I came in to ask if she wanted her linens washed. Then she shouted at me, really loud! And she swore. I got really mad, and she covered her ears, and said 'I can't hear you LALALA." Then I told her I hated her, and wanted her to leave. So I went upstairs and decided to become Jazmine Starflake, like you said daddy. So now I am Jazmine Starflake, and my new challenge is aunt Miyanne."

"She shouted at you?"

"Yes, and she told me to back off. But before all of that she called me 'dear.'"

Tom and Sarah looked at each other. "She has to go." They both said simultaneously.

They walked back into the kitchen, where aunt Miyanne was chugging from a beer bottle.

"Y-You know WHAT? I'mma pimp my RIDE!" She said. She took another swig from the bottle.

"Aunt Miyanne, are you drunk?" Tom asked. Sarah covered Jazmine's eyes.

"Well, sir there's beer in the shed, s Whoop-dee-doo!" She said, rocking the kitchen chair.

She stood up, "I-I'm going to...going to go back. Back to the tunnel of LOVE!" She shouted the flat note. "Back." She slurred, her underpants exposed.

"Aunt Miyanne. Please pull up your pants." Tom cringed, trying to sheild his eyes.

"What-evurrr." She said, and she walked outside to her shed.

Sarah turned to Tom. "When should she leave?"

"Well the contract says..."

"Tom screw the danm contract! She's abusing our daughter!"

Tom looked down at his innocent daughter, then back up at Sarah. "You're right. Let's go and see where she can stay."

Jazmine let go of her mother's hand, her eyes shimmered. "You mean? She's LEAVING?" she asked.

"That's right, honey." Tom said.

"YES!" Jazmine cheered. "Can I tell her?"

"Well the contract says that she stays over for a week, but it can be anywhere in the area. Here." Tom said, he pulled a brochure from his pocket. "Give this to her and tell her about the Yangsteen Hotel, and say that I'll drop her off there."

"You got it!" Jazmine said, happy. She walked outside.

Tom, and Sarah still stood in the kitchen. "You know, Tom, this week has been pretty stressful."

"Especially on Jazmine."

"Exactly. We should go somewhere relaxing, as a family." She said. "Do you want to look at some places to go?"

"Sure, why not?" They both walked upstairs.

"No more aunt Miyanne! No more aunt Miyanne! Good Luck? Good riddance! No more bum pickings, no more spam!" Jazmine cheered along to her dance routine. She knocked on the door, with a lyrical beat. "Aunnnt Miyaaaaannne." Jazmine sang.

No answer.

"Hmmm." Jazmine thought curiously. She knocked three times.

"Aunt Miyanne?" She asked.

No answer.

Jazmine was slightly worried.

"Aunt Miyanne, aunt Miyanne, aunt Miyanne." Jazmine knocked.

The door creaked open, slightly and loudly.

Jazmine stepped inside, aunt Miyanne was sobbing.

"Aunt Miyanne?" Jazmine asked.

"What have I done, Jazmine?" Aunt Miyanne asked. She sat on the bed. "Why have I done what I've done? Why am I so cruel?"

"Oh, aunt Miyanne." Jazmine said, feeling sympathetic, but keeping her distance. "Nobody's perfect."

"I-I know, but when I saw your pictures." Aunt Miyanne said with a sob "I saw him."

"Who?"

"That little boy in your drawing. I remember that I've seen him somewhere before...when I went to Chicago, there was a little boy, he was handing out fliers. He had the same afro, and face, as the one in your picture." Aunt Miyanne said, accentuating her gestures around her head, as if she were combing an invisible afro, with a depressed impression.

"It was raining outside, raining terrible. He walked up to me and told me somethin' 'bout the gov'ment, and he handed me a paper." Aunt Miyanne said, her arms shaking. "B-But in that moment, that solemn little child...he smiled at me." Her voice, now breaking, and a sad smile appeared on her face, Jazmine's heart would've shattered right there, if wasn't beating so hard.

"You know what I did? What I told myself? That he was trying to rob me." Aunt Miyanne said, guilt and pain swam under the river of her sadness, and vulnerability.

"So I shouted, 'Get away from me, lil' nigga!" Aunt Miyanne shouted. She rose from the bed, Jazmine's heart pounded from the sudden action. Aunt Miyanne looked more excited now, she turned to face Jazmine."Then I pulled out my pepper spray, and got him in the eyes." She reenacted the scene, a part of her looked righteous.

"Then a passing car went by, and I heard a sound." Aunt Miyanne dropped back down on the bed. Her voice dove down into a scared whisper. Jazmine didn't move from her spot on the bed, the only movement on her face, was the trembling in her eyes.

"I never looked again." Aunt Miyanne said. "I haven't thought of that day for some time now." She said, looking at jazmine with wild eyes. "For a while, I thought it was the right thing to do. You're the first person I've ever told." Aunt Miyanne said. "But because of me, that lil' by could be dead. Because I was dumb. Because I was blind. Blinded by hate, and paranoia." She sighed. "When I saw your picture, I thought it was a sign that my past will come to haunt me."

Jazmine looked at her. She almost got Huey killed. Jazmine wasn't sure what to do now. Should she let aunt Miyanne live with this pain on her shoulders? Should she let aunt Miyanne live a lie?

What if that boy wasn't even Huey? What if aunt Miyanne really did get another boy killed? If she never saw the body, how could she know?

"Well I want you to know that the litte boy in that picture is alive." Jazmine said.

Aunt Miyanne got up from her sobs. "What?" She asked, she sniffed.

"He's alive, he's my best friend, and he lives right across the street.I've told him everything about you and your stay. He thought it was funny when we got you here in the shed, he doesn't like you, and doesn't even want to know your side of the story. I tell him everything everyday, whether you see it or not." Jazmine finished. She took a photo from her pocket. "Was this the boy?"

Aunt Miyanne gasped. It was a photo of Jazmine and Huey standing in front of the Freemans' house. He was scowling, and Jazmine was laughing in the picture.

Aunt Miyanne studied the photo. Was this the boy? Could it be?

"Nope. It's not him." Aunt Miyanne said, she started laughing. "WOOOOO! You're so gullible kid."

"What?" Jazmine asked. "You mean you made that up?"

"Every single word." Aunt Miyanne said. "Just testing if your brain works or not. Ha ha! I recognize this nigga from when the two of you were playing in the dirt!"

"Here." Jazmine said. "It's the Yangsteen hotel. My daddy's driving you there. You want to complain about it, get the heck off my property." Jazmine said.

"Hotel? Why?"

"Because you can act like a pig there, and no body cares. I hope your maid robs you." Jazmine said. She walked in the house. "Don't ever lie to me again."

Jazmine walked in the house, feeling powerful. She was Jazmine Starflake! If that really did happen, she would have to tell her parents, and Huey! Then Huey would come in, and they would fight!

Tom, and Sarah were up in their room, researching places to go for a nice vacation.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Tom said.

"I know, and we can afford it too." Sarah replied.

"Let's book it." Tom said. "Jazmine! Your mom, and I have something to tell you!"

Meanwhile at the Freemans' house.

"Just one more week, boys, and we'll be doing it big!" Grandad said. the family was in the living room. Riley, and Huey sat on the couch.

"I can't wait to go there. I looked up the money stuff, and if I bring a less than a penny, I'mma get treated like a king! The way a nigga deserves! I'mma get me some hoes, bling, and rims!" Riley said, his upper body moved quickly.

"That's not true." Huey said, looking up from his book, and scowling at his brother.

"It is true, man! Look it up!"

"I don't need to look it up. You really expect to get that stuff for free?"

"Why wouldn't they give it to me. To them, I'm a rich American. All I got to flash is some pocket change, and they'll be like 'Damn, that's Young Reezy!"

Huey scowled at his brother. He got up, and went upstairs.

"Huey you a hater!" Riley shouted from the living room.

Grandad scowled at Riley. "Why dn't you leave your brother alone? Don't you think he knows that already?" Grandad asked.

Riley laughed. "Yeah, Grandad."

Grandad still scowled. "Hmmm." He grunted.

Huey walked up to his room, and collapsed on his bed.

"It's only been four days, and I'm still feeling the same about her." Huey told himself.

"Jazmine. Danm." He said. "No one else has made me feel like this. It changed me." He told himself. He observed his changes.

"I care about what I say to her, and how I say things to her." Huey said. "I would do anything to protect her, and help her." He said. "Maybe I've always felt this way, but I couldn't accept it until now." He sighed, still looking at his changes.

"I used to berate her for her trusting ways, and her innocent views, but after seeing the world through her eyes, it makes sense she would be so trusting, so benevolent." He continued.

"I love her." He told his room. "But what do I do now?" He asked himself.

He hears Riley walk up the stairs. "Hey Huey. I just got this vison of what's gon' hapen when we go to Bora Bora." He said.

"I don't really want to know, Riley." Huey said, disinterested.

"Oh, come on, man. You spoilt stuff for me, now it's my turn." Riley said, pointing to himself.

Huey sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, here's what'll happen: Grandad will tell us a boring story on the plane, and we'll be like 'quit it, man.' Then once we get there, there's going to be like this big parade or somethin' special waitin' fo' us, right? Then we party for like the first night, and go to our hotel. Then all I do is flash a quarter, and we're treated like Kings for the rest of the trip. While you'll be like 'This is bad, that sucks. Y'all must be trippin'!" Then you start using words I've never heard of before, like...like..."

"Caesious, dasyphyllous, valorization, facetious, juggernaut, callionymus, inductive, arbitrary, inosculated, zensostrpay, hellinious..." Huey rambled random words, to prove Riley's point.

"Stop, stop stop! See? Exactly like that!" Riley exclaimed.

Huey smiled. "I can read you like a book!" Riley said.

The smile was gone. "I thought real niggas don't read."

"Oh yeah. I don't want to be too knowledgeable, it might ruin my street cred."

"Oh, you're not in danger of that." Huey joked.

"Hey man, what's going on wit'chu?" Riley asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you seem like a...happier, less gay person." Riley said.

Huey looked at the ceiling, then he thought. What do I have to lose?

"I'm in love with Jazmine." Huey said, directly.

"What?" Riley asked, surprised. "How?"

"I saw a drawing that she did, and I just decided." Huey replied. "Now, I don't know what to do."

A bell went off in Riley's head. He remembered he talked to Jazmine about this!

"You know I talked to Jazmine a while ago, and she loves you too." Riley said, "She made a big deal about it!"

Huey looked at Riley. "She told you?"

"Yes. I always suspected somethin'. I can't believe you didn't see it. Man it's so obvious..."

"When did she tell you?" Huey asked.

"I don't know, 'bout two weeks ago." Riley responded.

Huey felt a rise in his stomach. He knew exactly what to do.

Grandad was sitting in the living room, enjoying a nice nap on his chair.

RING! RING! RING!

Grandad woke up to the jarring sound with a jolt. He picked it up.

"H-Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Robert." Tom said.

"Uh, hey Tom." Grandad said.

"I wanted to let you know that Sarah, Jazmine and I are going to Bora Bora! Exciting, right? Around the same time as you."

Grandad's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. No! This wouldn't be exciting! This ruined everything! He could hear Jazmine cheering in the background.

"That's great Tom. You booked this today?"

"Yep. See you there, pal!" Tom said.

"Yeah, yeah." Robert said, and he hung up.

Grandad got up. "NOOOOOOOO!" He moaned.

Huey and Riley were still up in their room. "Kids! The trip's cancelled!" He shouted.

"NOOOOOOO!" Riley shouted, he fell to the floor. Huey rolled his eyes at his over dramatic eight year old brother.

Meanwhile at the DuBois' house, Jazmine excitedly read through the brochures.

"Oh Mommy! Daddy! This'll be the best trip! The best trip!" Jazmine said, excitedly, still wearing her bandana.

"Oh I know! This'll be one of the big ones!" Sarah said, happily.

The family all sat around the living room.

"I just called Robert, we're going the same time as he is."

"So it'll kind of be like we're all going together?" Jazmine asked. "Wow." Jazmine went up to go to the washroom. She took a traveller's guide with her.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Aunt Miyanne shouted from the top of the stairs.

"What trip are we going on?" Aunt Miyanne commanded.

"Sarah, Jazmine, and I are going to Bora Bora!"

"What? Without me? This is bullshit! You ship me off to a hotel, and go fucking travelling?"

"Earlier you said you'd rather be at some stinky bleep hotel, than here with us."

"Boy, I didn't say 'bleep' who the fuck says that?"

"I've heard many people say bleep." Sarah said.

"What-evurrr." Aunt Miyanne said, now standing at the top of the stairs.

"Grandad what do you mean we're not going?" Riley moaned.

"How can we go with Tom following us around?"

"You don't know that's going to happen! What if we just avoid them during the trip?" Riley said

"I'm telling you, we won't enjoy the trip."

"Do you hate us, Grandad?" Riley asked.

"Maybe I'll say you two got sick! Got, uh...pneumonia."

"No!" Riley shouted. "You can't do this? Have you lost your mind?" Riley said. "You're crazy!"

Huey sighed, he went over to the phone.

"This is it." He told himself. "I'm going to do it. Just press that button, and speak. How hard is that?" Huey said. "Hoooo." He breathed. "It's getting harder than I thought."

"Hmmm." Huey thought, "Maybe I should have a better atmosphere. Should I play music over the phone? She likes Usher"

He later thought of just showing up at the house, it was practical, since it was only across the street. "I can't just GO over there, Tom, and Sarah would see! And that aunt of hers." Huey whispered to himself. "Hmmmm." Huey thought. "I'm overthinking this." He said.

"I'm sorry, aunt Miyanne, but we've already booked our tickets." Tom said.

"Fuck yo' tickets. Where's yo' daughter?"

"Aunt Miyanne, you should stop." Tom said. "I don't want to make you the villain here, but you do things that are not appropriate as a guest. So I really think you should go. I'll help you pack." Tom said.

"No! I don't want yo' fingers all over my valuables!" She feared. She quickly ran down to the middle of the staircase. Until she slipped.

She was tossed through the air, and landed on her hip. "OW! My HIP! I BROKE MY HIP!"

"We've got to get you to the hospital!" Sarah shouted. Tom carried his aunt, and Sarah opened the door. The three rushed to the hospital, leaving Jazmine alone in the house. She had fallen asleep in the washroom.

Huey watched as Tom's SUV rushed away. The lights were stil on in the house. He thought. Jazmine must still be there. He didn't see her leave.

"Well, I could try." He thought. His brother and Grandad were still arguing. Riley was now pleading with Grandad.

Huey put the phone to his ear, drumming his fingers impatiently against the kitchen counter. "Come on, pick up." He said. His heart raced. He was enthusiastic, and terrified, as if he was at the peak of a roller coaster, and could see the curve of the earth.

Jazmine snored peacefully on the toilet. Imagining the adventures of Jazmine Starflake.

The war was over, and Derrick was in a fetal position on the ground.

"Derrick." was all I could utter. I bent down, and stroked his hair. "I've never seen you like that before. Are you okay?" I asked.

Derrick sat up, looking at me with his dark eyes. "He got away." He told me.

I tilted my head lovingly. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What are you talking about? The leader of a menacing group of tyrantsis free. I had the chance to destroy and all the damage I did, was just a slap on his wrist."

"We'll find him." I said. "We always find them."

He gave me a tired smile. "Thanks for not kicking me to the curb, Jazz."

I took his hands in mine. "I would never kick you to the curb. I haven't seen a street in a year."

Derrick laughed. I did too.

RING RING RING

Jazmine snapped out of her daydream. The phone? I've got to work on my concentration, Jazmine thought.

"Mommy! The phone is ringing!" Jazmine shouted. "Mommy?"

Jazmine finished up in the washroom, and walked to the living room. "Hello? Is anyone here."

Where were her parents? Jazmine went to check the bowl in the foyer.

"Huh. The car keys are gone. I guess they went out." Jazmine said. She slept through the entire catastrophe.

The phone was still wailing away. Jazmine was told not to answer it when no one was home. She decided to go upstairs.

"You've reached the DuBois residence, please leave a message." Tom said on the machine.

"Uh...it's Huey Freeman, I must've called at an inconvenient time. I've got to go. Bye."

"I can't do this over the phone." Huey told himself.

What he didn't know was the message was unheard. He thought of something.

"Hey Riley!" Huey shouted. "Come in here!"

Jazmine sat on her bed, thinking where her parents went.

"Maybe they went to drop aunt Miyanne off at the hotel...but she's really an alien! Yes, that explains it! She's an alien, and took mommy, and daddy to her spaceship. Or maybe they were driving, and they were taken off of the road because they were getting chased by a boulder! Now they're driving in the forest and they met a society of talking animals. Now they made friends, and never want to come back home! Or maybe they have a car that can turn into a boat, and they drove to Atlantis! Yeah, then they left aunt Miyanne there, and they gave her a potion. So now she's a mermaid, and can never come back!" Jazmine said aloud.

"Did you hear that, Mrs. Wellington?" She asked her doll. "I know, don't worry. If they get lost, the animals will guide them back home." She said, stroking the doll's hair. "They might even come back on giant birds! We might even get to keep one. If it's a boy, I'd name him Xerxes or Xavier. If it's a girl Athena or Spirina."

The phone rang again. "Oh! What's going on, now?" Jazmine said, she put the doll down gently, and walked to the kitchen.

Huey stood in the foyer.

"So you won't do it, right Grandad?"

"I just don't know. I'm going down to the basement. All this damn shouting, damages my nerves." Grandad walked down to the basement.

Riley looked at his brother, and nodded. "Good luck, man." He said.

Huey, nodded once, and he headed outside.

Jazmine was in the kitchen, the phone rang again.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself. She checked the caller i.d.

Robert Freeman

"Mr. Freeman is calling?" She asked. She shrugged and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Jazmine asked. The doorbell rang. "Jazmine." Riley said.

"Hi Riley. Someone's at the door." Jazmine said. "I'm not answering it."

"Jazmine."

"Yeah, Riley?" Jazmine asked, sweetly.

"If you two get together...try to make Huey less of a bitch."

Jazmine realized everything, when Riley said those words, it all clicked.

She looked through the peephole, and smiled. She opened the door wholeheartedly.

Huey was standing outside.

He looked perfect. Jazmine thought.

She was still on the phone. "I'll think about it." She said, referring the quick conversation she had with Riley. They both hung up.

"Jazmine." Huey said, looking at her. "I love you." He said.

Jazmine's heart soared. She felt fireworks go off inside. She grabbed him in a hug. She lightyl touched his hair. She felt him hug her back. "I love you too." She said.

They both stood in the foyer, feeling absolutely perfect. For one moment, they stood in blissful silence.

"You should probably delete those messages." Huey said.

Jazmine laughed, Huey joined in. They let go of each other.

Jazmine held Huey's arms. He took her hand, and led her to the porch swing.

They borh sat next to each other, feeling perfect.

"What happens now?" Jazmine whispered.

"We'll just have to see." Huey said.


	9. Chapter 9

"You'll need a cast for about a month. Other than that, you're free to go." Doctor Bosley told miserable aunt Miyanne. "Fuck." Aunt Miyanne said.

"Oh aunt Miyanne. How do you feel?" Tom asked, sympathetic.

"How do I feel? Nigga could you ask a more stupid question?" She sneered. "I'm dying, and my leg's broke."

"If you need anything, just ask, okay?" Sarah asked.

"Wait. Does this mean I don't have to stay at that damn hotel?"

Tom gulped. Damn it. He thought, "No, you'll stay with us." He said, sadly.

"YOOOOO BOYEE!" She said happily. She sat in her wheelchair. "I don't need no Mexicans in my room!" She raced to the car.

Tom, and Sarah stood in the hospital room, alone.

"Isn't her stay done?" Sarah asked.

"In two days, she'll be going to my cousin Jessie's house."

"Thank goodness. I hope she just stays out of our way. I know its an awful thought, but she's horrible. Personally I think that if she dropped dead, it would be like we won the lottery."

"Sarah..."

"I'd dance on her grave like there's no tomrorrow!" She said.

"Let's just go to the car." Tom said, ushering Sarah out of the hospital.

"I don't care, she'll be dead."

Tom mumbled. "Uh, dead people hospital." Sarah realized.

"Oh, sorry."

Meanwhile Huey, and Jazmine were walking around the block.

"This is awesome!" Jazmine said, excitedly. "I love Huey Freeman, and Huey Freeman loves me! This is like a movie or something!" Jazmine said, excitedly. "Kind of feels like it." Huey said.

"Now it's out there! REALLY OUT THERE! YEAH!" Jazmine jumped up in the air, Huey laughed.

"Hey, Huey. Do you see the shed?" Jazmine asked.

"Aunt Miyanne's shed?" Huey asked.

"Yeah!" Jazmine said, laughing. "It looks like a barn!"

"From what you told me it probably smells like one too." Jazmine laughed. "Come on!" She raced him to her house. Huey felt different, as if he saw the world from both of their perspectives.

He got to the yard, and Jazmine was no where in sight! He opened the door to the shed.

"Hello, Huey." Jazmine said, sitting on the bed.

"How do you do that?" Huey asked. "You did it once before!" Huey said.

"I did it because I can." Jazmine said, happily.

Huey smiled, and looked it her. He sighed. "You're too beautiful for your own good sometimes." He said. He sat down next to her. She laughed.

"Don't cut yourself short, Huey." Jazmine said. "You're GORGEOUS! You're hair, eyes. Everything about the way you move!" Jazmine said.

"Thank you." He said, still feeling different.

Jazmine didn't stop there, she started singing. "You're beautiful, more beautiful the the first day we met. And I know it's true, I want to be with you no matter where you are. When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes."

Huey looked at her. She wasn't half bad. He thought that it was charismatic the way she could just start singing. She sang whatever she could remember

"When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star, ohhhh. Loving you, is just like the air that I breathe. It comes so naturally. It's easier than one, two, three."

He lay down on the bed. "What a perfect day." He said.

"Yeah, right?" Jazmine said. "So what do you think of the shed."

"It's seems so hospitable." Huey said. "It's spacious. You could fit me, and Riley's stuff in here."

"What if we moved in here?" Jazmine said, fantasizing about living with Huey. She layed down on her side and faced him. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"It would be." He thought. "There's space, light, water/ There's different rooms in this shed!" Huey exclaimed.

"My dad calls it a semi-duplex."

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"Aunt Miyanne is gone, I think." Jazmine said. "My parents called last night, before I stayed over with you guys."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"They weren't specific. I asked where they were, and they said that I should go stay with you."

"Okay."

Jazmine laughed. "I used to wonder what you'd be like if you were in love." Jazmine confessed.

Huey sat up. "Well, now you know." He laughed.

Jazmine smiled. "Huey, I just want everything t be like this: you're happy, I'm happy, and there's no mean people trying to separate us." Jazmine said. "Some people say that love is hard, I never want ours to be like that." Jazmine continued.

"Me neither." Huey said. "Sometimes I think it's the physical things that confuse people. You know like sexual stuff. When people do that, they get confused and try to label what their relationship is."

"Yeah, that's true! Plus there's pressure, and comparing. Like you know becky Hineston, and Jared McLaughlin?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Apprently, they've been going out since the third grade! When they kissed for the first time last week, they broke up, because Becky said she already kissed Wallace Zambini, and his kiss was better than Jared's. Can you believe that?"

"Kissing in the fifth grade. Is that really a social norm?"

"No, since a lot of people our age think it's nasty." Jazmine said.

"Exactly. How absurd." Huey said.

"What do we have Huey?" Jazmine asked. "We haven't done anything like that, and we're both 10. s what do you think?"

Huey thought for some time. "Is this about you wanting to advance this relationship? Because I thought you wanted everything to be the same."

"I do, it's just I want to know what this is." Jazmine said.

Huey thought. "How about it's a simple relationship, where two people love each other, and make each other happy. And if these people want to progress their status, they will. We can call it, Mutual Love and Happiness Status, or MLAHS, if you prefer."

Jazmine nodded. "Okay, we're in the MLAHS. I like that."

"If you'd like, I can write up an agreement constituting..."

"It's really okay." She said. "Okay, why not?" The laughed.

Everything felt right.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ahhhh." Aunt Miyanne sighed, feeling relaxed. She sat with her feet propped up on fluffy pillows, watching Jerry Springer.

"Bleep you! Bleep you! You can go to hell!" A prostitute shouted at her mother. Sarah walked to the living room with a platter of sandwiches.

"Here you are, Miyanne." Sarah said kindly.

"Thanks Sarah." Aunt Miyanne said. She chewed a sandwich, while Sarah stood at her side, waiting.

"Sarah..." Aunt Miyanne started. "Have you ever tasted a miscarrige? Because you imitted the flavour very well." Aunt Miyanne spat.

Sarah scowled. She grabbed the platter from aunt Miyanne. She stood patiently. "Okay, what do you want instead?" Sarah asked.

"Mmmm. Make me some cream of mushroom soup, with a side of cheddar and green onion stuffed sausages." Aunt Miyanne grinned.

"Uh, sure." Sarah said. She walked into the kitchen in a huff.

"Make it quick Sarah! I'll be dead in 30 minutes!" Aunt Miyanne shouted.

"I'll get my tap dancing shoes." Sarah said under her breath. She angrily pulled out pans, and a recipe book. "Damn woman.." Sarah mumbled.

Tom walked back into the house, holding all of aunt Miyanne's bags. "Guest room okay for you, aunt Miyanne?" Tom asked.

"Guest room? Nigga you crazy?" She asked. "No man, I need your room."

"My room? Aunt Miyanne, Sarah, and I sleep there."

"Not no more." Aunt Miyanne said. "Who's the one with the injured leg?"

"Y-You are."

"Who are the people who want to care to my every whim?"

"Sarah, and I."

"So isn't one of my whims to sleep in the master bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Then make it so." Miyanne said. Tom sighed, and dragged her bags upstairs.

"Boy, your skull can be as thick as an elephant's dick!" She shouted from the couch.

Jazmine and Huey were walking outside together.

"So that's where toilet paper comes from." Huey said.

Jazmine looked at Huey. "Pardon?"

"Jazmine, I just explained the origins of toilet paper. What's going on?" Huey asked, his voice softened.

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about aunt Miyanne. She's staying at the house for a month! At least I think so. And she's making mommy and daddy really sad."

"What is she doing?" Huey asked.

"She's ordering them around, insulting them, swearing. All of that. She's mean to me too! I don't know how much more they can take." Jazmine said.

"Maybe she's bitter because she's old." Huey said. "You know, she's got physical problems."

"So that gives her an excuse to be mean?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm not on her side, I'm just trying to think of why she is the way she is." Huey explained. "But, as long as she's there, don't let her get you down, try to survive." He said. "Be Jazmine Starflake."

"I'll try my best." Jazmine said. She smiled. "You remembered!" Jazmine said, happily.

"Of course I did." Huey said.

"Huey!" Jazmine said. She squeezed him from the side, he put her arm around her shoulder.

"You want to go out tomorrow?" Huey asked.

"Sure! Where?" Jazmine asked,

"Think of a place." Huey said. "And we'll go."

"Okay." Jazmine said. "I love you Huey Freeman."

"I love you too, Jazmine DuBois."

"DuBois." Jazmine said, imitating Huey. "I LOVE the way you say it!"

"I know. That's why you made me read your family guest list." Huey said, he laughed.

Jazmine chuckled. They were right on the path between their houses. She checked her watch.

"Okay, Huey. I have to go inside for dinner now."

"Me too." Huey said.

"Do you want to come over and sit on the porch later...you know, if its okay."

"Okay." Huey said.

"Yay! See you then!" Jazmine said. Then they both parted ways.

Huey walked into his house, and he sighed, feeling at peace.

"Fine, damn it. We'll go."

"Thank you. Grandad!" Riley said. "You know, I almost prayed last night?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, and you cried." Huey said.

"Hey, shut up Huey." Riley said.

"It's good to know that we're going." Huey said. He walked upstairs. When he got upstairs, he closed his eyes. He had been in this situation before, dueling the blind warrior. But there was a new addition to this escapade. The beautiful lyrical girl, at the end of the forest.

Huey smiled, his eyes still closed. "Hello." He said.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm back from my walk!" Jazmine called. She came into the house.

"Hah! Hah! WOOOOO!" Aunt Miyanne laughed. She wiped a tear from her eye. Jazmine was standing in the foyer.

"Jazmine! I'm in the kitchen!" Sarah shouted.

"Okay Mommy!" Jazmine called.

"Hey Jazmine!" Aunt Miyanne said. "Rub my feet."

"I would prefer not to." Jazmine said.

"Come on, you danm moo-lotto! Sit your yellow ass down, and RUB MY FEET! I'm the one with the injury here, and wht do you do? You act all high and fucking mighty!" Aunt Miyanne shouted.

"That's it!" Sarah shouted. Tom rushed downstairs.

Sarah and Tom both stood in the living room, Jazmine followed them in.

"I've had enough of you, you sweet potato face bitch!" Sarah shouted. "You shout at my daughter, cuss my food, emasculate my husband, and act like you're damn queen of the castle! You think just because you throw some cash at people, that gives you a right to bitch and moan about nothing? Well, you've got another thing coming to you honey! Fuck you!" Sarah shouted. She threw the bowl of soup against the wall. "Fuck your money. Fuck your broken leg! Fuck your worthless life!" Sarah yelled.

Aunt Miyanne sat down, petrified. Her hands clenched the couch arm rests. Her eyes were wide and wet.

"You know another thing, Miyanne? You're an evil bitch, who is cruel to my daughter! You're psychotic! You're just a pessimistic, sick, twisted, cynical, misanthropic, psychopath! You try to destroy people's lives, because you messed up your own, with your fucking existence in it!" Tom shouted. "You were born shit, and I hope you DIE SHIT!" Tom shouted. "If we could give you a thorough enough tirade, you would've been dead for three fucking years!" Tom shouted once more.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Tom and Sarah hollered simultaneously, pointing to the door.

Aunt Miyanne stood up, her legs shaking out of fear, and realization.

"You want me to leave? Fine, I'll leave." She walked to the door. She turned her head back. "I'll send for my valuables." She closed the door behind her.

Sarah exhaled. "That felt good." She said.

Tom sat down. "Now I feel awful." Tom said.

"Don't." Sarah said.

"Mommy, daddy." Jazmine said, in shock. "That was the craziest, angriest thing I've ever seen."

She sat down. "Well, from you two, of course."

"Oh, sweetie." Sarah said. "We shouldn't have exploded in front of you."

"No, that's okay." Jazmine said. "It was crazy, but it's okay." Jazmine continued.

The three of them sat on the couch for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

"After that she stood up, and left. She send 'I'll send for my things.' We haven't seen her for at least two hours!" Jazmine said.

Huey, and Jazmine were sitting on the porch.

"Do you think she went to the Yangsteen hotel?" Huey asked.

"I don't know. It's possible." Jazmine said. "But she didn't take any of her stuff."

"Hmm, an elderley unarmed woman walking around in an unfamilliar place? Sounds risky."

"I guess. That's why mommy, and daddy went looking for her."

"You didn't go?"

"No, I didn't want to be on a goose chase for hours. What if she came back drunk or something? I hate when she's drunk, she does weird dances, and sings Thugnificent rap lyrics."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she kind of looks like Riley when she does it, except for the fact that she looks like herself."Jazmine said. Huey chuckled. "That doesn't make any sense."

Jazmine laughed. "I know."

She stood up. "You want to walk around?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied. They started walking along the sidewalk.

"Do you mind telling me the history of toilet paper again? I didn't hear the first time."

Huey laughed. "Okay. During the Ming Dynasty..."

Tom, and Sarah were driving around, looking for aunt Miyanne. "Oh, where could she be?"

Sarah asked, anxious. "She couldn't get that far. She's probably just blowing off steam somewhere." Tom said, his left arm on the wheel.

"Tom, I'm scared. What if she died, and blamed us in the note?"

"Sarah, that's crazy. Aunt Miyanne is a lot of things, but she's not suicidal."

"How do we know? She could have a completley different side. She might go to people's houses and destroy their stuff, then fix it up again, just to get a rush." Sarah said.

"Honey, just stay calm."

"How, Tom? How?"

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't that what they always say?"

Sarah sighed. "I guess I'm just worried, of, you know, people thinking we're the reason she's dead."

"Hey, everything we said is true, even though it seemed harsh." Tom reasoned.

Sarah stuck her head out the window. "Miyanne!" She shouted.

"Good thinking." Tom said. "Aunt Miyanne!" He shouted.

"Miyanne!" "Miyanne!" "Come back Aunt Miyanne!"

The two drove around shouting.

"Danm Sarah, and Tom." Miyanne said, dragging her feet against the concrete. "How dare they shout at me?" She asked herself. "And that fucking contract again. Giving those people money? They don't even need it. They're going to Bora Bora, without me! I bet they don't even want it. Fuck me? Fuck them!" The old woman ranted to herself, moving slowly along the street, staring down at the ground.

"Wait 'till I come back fuming! Maybe this time I'll wreck the house, without repairing shit!" She said. "Oh boy they'd be sorry!"

Wham!

Aunt Miyanne knocked into someone, larger than her. She stumbled back.

"What the?" She looked up.

It was an old black man, he had a gray ponytail, and something fucked up about his left eye. She was fuming right now. It was one thing to piss her off, but it was another to get in her way!

"Hey watch where you're going, old nigga!" She shouted.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you sweet potato monkey?" Uncle Ruckus slurred."I ain't no danm wretched nigga. Uncle Ruckus, no relation. Now step out of my way."

"Why don't you make me step out of yo' way old nwu-gah!" Aunt Miyanne slurred, getting up in Uncle Ruckus's face.

"Get your damn hands off of me you damn dirty ape!" Ruckus yelled. "Literally!"

"Try me motherfucker! I ain't scared of weird eyeball ass!"

"I oughta lynch ya!" Uncle Ruckus yelled. "You damn negros are getting out of hand!"

They circled each other, daring the other to throw the first punch.

"Okay. The end." Huey said, Jazmine was wide eyed.

"Whoa. Learn something new everyday." She said.

"Yeah." Huey said. "So you decided where to go yet?" Huey asked.

"Hmmm, wellll." Jazmine said "I haven't really thought about it, as long as wherever we go, we're together, then I'm fine with that."

"So you're up for going anywhere?"

"Any place that isn't messed up." Jazmine said. "Or makes me cry."

Huey chuckled. "How about we go to that library you took me to a while ago?"

Jazmine looked. "The one in Aurora? Okay, let's go there." Jazmine said, excited. "That was a crazy night!"

"Really crazy." Huey said.

Jazmine laughed. "The night was fun though."

"Sure was." Huey smiled, "I like spending time with you."

"Same." Jazmine said. "I want to discuss this whole aunt Miyanne thing again. That cool?"

Huey shrugged. "Okay."

"So why do you think she's so bitter?" Jazmine asked.

"Maybe she has a dark past." Huey said. "Does she ever mention it?"

"No, but that is possible." Jazmine said. "Oh! I remember she got divorced a long time ago."

"Well there you go." Huey said. "She's missing love."

"Love." Jazmine said. "Wow, that make sense."

Jazmine put her head on Huey's shoulder, they kept walking. Huey liked the closeness. "You're really smart, Huey."

He didn't say anything, he crept his fingers up to her hair tie, and pulled out the left puff ball, leaving Jazmine with a hafro.

"Hey!" Jazmine said, half laughing. Huey laughed.

"You put my hair back Huey Freeman! I'm serious!"

Huey laughed, holding her tie. He was acting so immature, he knew it. But hey? Who else could he act like this around.

"Huey Freeman, I swear I will gut you like a fish!" Jazmine said, she laughed as he held her hair tie.

Aunt Miyanne, and Uncle Ruckus were still eyeing each other.

"Fuck you." Aunt Miyanne said flatly.

"Rot in hell, nigga woman." Ruckus said.

"Hell yeah!" Thugnificent shouted. Aunt Miyanne, and Uncle Ruckus both turned.

Thugnificent was standing through the sun roof of his car. He held his boombox and his music blared.

"Bootie butt, Bootie butt, Bootie butt cheecks. Bootie butt, Bootie butt, Bootie butt cheeks."

"Hey turn that danm African Gangsta shit off!" Aunt Miyanne shouted, sparking Uncle Ruckus's interest.

"Turn that African Congo jungle ape shit sound off!" Uncle Ruckus called. "You trying to poison the white children's minds?

"What'chall say?" Thugnificent shouted.

"You heard us!" Aunt Miyanne shouted. Uncle Ruckus and Aunt Miyanne insulted in unison.

"Turn off that..."

"Black."

"African."

"Congo."

"Jungle."

"NOISE!"

They finished.

Thugnificent stared at them, angry. He got a text from his current girlfriend, extinguishing his anger, which was replaced with knowing.

"Later old niggas!" Thugnificent shouted. And his car sped away.

Uncle Ruckus turned to aunt Miyanne. "You were quite somethin' out there, woman." He drawled.

"You were too, Ruckus." Aunt Miyanne said, she smiled. "I'm aunt Miyanne, no relation."

He chuckled. "Well, you're one of the better niggas, who recognize the flaws in the culture." Uncle Ruckus said. "I respect that."

"Whatever oreo." Aunt Miyanne said. Her tone softened. "Walk with me, won't you?" She asked, sticking out her arm.

"Why, sure, Ms. Miyanne."

They walked arm in arm, basking in their racism.

Meanwhile, Tom and Sarah were still driving around the neighborhood, searching for aunt Miyanne. Tom spotted Jazmine, and Huey laughing along the sidewalk.

"Hmm, there's Jazmine and Huey."Tom said. "You know, they've gotten alot closer over time."

"They are very good friends." Sarah said. "They seem so happy."

"They sure do." Tom said. He honked the horn. The two children looked at each other, and they walked towards the car.

Tom unrolled his window. "Hey you two, come on in."

They got in the back seat. Jazmine's hair was intact.

"Any signs of aunt Miyanne?" Jazmine asked, after strapping in.

"Nope, we're still looking." Tom said.

"I'm really starting to get worried." Sarah said.

Jazmine nudged Huey, he leaned in. "Do you want to tell them, you know, about why she's angry?" She whispered. Huey nodded, he leaned over to the driver's seat. "Mr. DuBois, I think I know where Mrs. Miyanne is."

They drove back to the house. Everyone got out.

"Hmm, are you sure she'd be here? She doesn't even have a key." Tom said.

"I think so." Huey said. Tom opened the door.

The four of them stood in the foyer, at first, not seeing anything. "Hello?" Sarah called.

"Aunt Miyanne?" Tom called.

"RAH!"

"Ruckus!" Aunt Miyanne shouted, angrily.

The four walked into the living room, Tom, and Sarah's jaws dropped.

Aunt Miyanne and Uncle Ruckus were doing it on the couch. Aunt Miyanne's head bobbed up and down on the couch.

"Damn it nigga!" Aunt Miyanne said.

"Woman keep your head down, You're blocking Sarah's picture!" Ruckus said.

Jazmine screamed, luckily, she and Huey hadn't seen anything. They both went outside to vomit.

"Holy shit!" Tom shouted.

"Oh My God!" Sarah shouted.

Aunt Miyanne and Uncle Ruckus stopped. The squeaking of the couch came to an end.

"Uh...hello, Tom. Sarah." Ruckus said, bashfully.

Sarah screamed. "Get off of my COUCH!"

"Get out! Both of you! OUT! You made the kids vomit!" Tom said.

"W-We're sorry, Tom." Aunt Miyanne said. Miyanne, and Ruckus both got up, covering their genitalia with pillows.

"Tom, I want to apologize..." Ruckus started.

"Just get out, Ruckus!" Tom said, shielding his eyes. Sarah did the same.

"God, it's looking at me!" Sarah said, referring to Uncle Ruckus's penis.

"I think it likes you." Aunt Miyanne said.

"Get out!" Tom shouted.

Ruckus, and Miyanne both ran out. They were wrapped in pillows, blankets, and embarrassment.

They went through the fron door, unaware that Jazmine and Huey were standing outside.

"Uh, I think that's the last of my lunch." Jazmine told Huey. "Oh my God!" She shouted, now that Miyanne and Ruckus were outside.

Tom, and Sarah looked at each other. "The kids!" The shouted, simultaneously. They both ran outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Huey walked outside, his bag slumped against his back. Riley stayed home today. Huey thought. Probably to keep an eye on Grandad, he's been acting so paranoid lately. Huey thought.

Where was Jazmine? He thought. They had been walking home together ever since they became friends.

Huey walked along the property, scanning the area for the innocent eyed girl. She was in danger.

"Stop that!" Jazmine shouted. "Give it back!" She moaned.

Three 10 year old boys threw Jazmine's bag between them. They all towered over her, and she tried desperately to get her bag back.

"Stop, you'll hurt her!" Jazmine brought her delicate ballerina figure, named Angeline, to school for show and tell. The 10 inch figure, was made of ceramic glass, but looked full of life, and love, from her kind hearted eyes, to her graceful precision.

"Oh, we're sorry." One of the boys mocked, an evil look in his eyes. The other boys had the same angry look in their eyes.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The three boys stopped. One of them caught the bag.

Huey stood in front of them. He studied the three of them, they were just kids. Mean kids, but vulnerable, easy to take down, children. He had this.

"Give her the bag."

The leader walked up to Huey. He was just an inch shorter, and they got very close.

"What are you going to do about it, Freeman?" He sneered. His voice crept through the field. He pushed Huey.

It's on now.

Huey punched the boy's nose, and he went flying through the field. The leader's minons came towering agaisnt him, but he gave each child a swift kick. The bag went soaring through the air, Jazmine quickly caught it, and put it on her shoulders.

But the boys came back, three at a time.

Huey was now starting to have some trouble, but he was able to fight the two minions off.

"Hey, Butt breath!" Jazmine called. The leader turned around.

Jazmine kicked his stomach, causing him to fall down woozy.

"Anyone else wants to get finished off by a girl. Step. Right. Up." She said, confidently.

If there was one upside to aunt Miyanne's stay, was that Jazmine unleashed her anger on her pillows, and trained herself how to fight. Unfortunately though, her courage could be delayed.

The three of them ran away.

Huey turned to Jazmine, he was confused, surprsied, tired, and proud.

Jazmine walked over to Huey. She grabbed him in a hug. "Thanks for saving me." She said, sweetly.

"H-How did you do that? Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, since Miyanne's stay, I unleash my anger on my pillows sometimes. So I trained myself how to fight. Plus when my favorite show Dreams by the Lake got moved to 10:00 pm, I would sneak downstairs to try to watch. I accidentally ended up on some fighting movies channel, or something like that, and I copied their stances." Jazmine explained.

"It was still so heroic of you to come and beat them up." Jazmine said, smiling.

"Yeah, well you finished one of them."

Jazmine laughed. "Well, you softened him."

Huey chuckled. "You okay?" He asked,

"Yeah. They didn't touch me." She said. They were now walking home.

"Has this happened before?" Huey asked.

"No, the first time."

"Hopefully the last." Huey said. "If it happens again, just tell me, tell your parents. We can get retribution together."

"I'd like that. Not the stealing part, just the thought of us teaming up on something." Jazmine thought. "It's cool to think of."

"It really is." Huey said,

"Do you want to go to Aurora this week?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Huey said.

"Or, if you want, we could go to Hansen Bay."

"Let's go there, then." Huey said. "Do you know any shortcuts?"

"I know the long cuts." Jazmine said, in a know-it-all tone. She laughed.

"Jazmine. Same old Jazmine." Huey said. She laughed longer.

"You know, this reminds me of the time Riley set his bed on fire." Jazmine said.

Huey, and Jazmine both laughed. "You asked me if I wanted to live in Hawaii." Huey said.

"Yeah." Jazmine giggled. "Do you want to see Angeline?" Jazmine asked.

"Okay." Huey said. They were both calm.

Jazmine pulled the tiny figure from her bag, and presented her to Huey.

Huey studied the tiny figure. She was beautiful, pale blue. Her eyes were filled with wonder, and big dreams. Her soft painted lips formed a graceful, and appreciative smile. Her bun was tied effortlessly, and she was in a graceful pose. Her dress clung to her taut shape.

Huey felt his heart bloom. The love emanating off this doll, was that he felt for his house so long ago, for Jazmine now.

"Jazmine." Huey asked. "Did you make her?" He asked.

"Yes, when I went to Aurora with my mommy." Jazmine said.

"You must love Angeline, huh?" Huey said.

"Yes, deeply!" Jazmine said.

"There's something I want to tell you." Huey said.

"Okay."

"When i was walking home from school, about five days ago, I was angry. I was angry at some kids who seemed like society's creations. So I lashed out at them, and left them. When I came close to the house, I felt this overwhelming feeling of nostalgia, and I felt so peaceful. Then, after some time, I looked at the house. As I was studying it, something about it looked different. At first I couldn't place it. Was it new paint? Did they fix the windows? Until I realized, that the house had a different presence. It was happy, warm, kind, and alluring. For the first time, it seemed truly beautiful to me. When I walked inside, I realized that this beauty was coming from you."

Huey looked over to her. Jazmine listened intently.

"When you came up to my room, and left your drawing, and letter, I picked them both up. When I saw your drawing, I felt as if I could see the world from your perspective. That moment changed me." Huey said.

"You see, because I used to berate your beliefs to try to enlighten you. But Jazmine, you enlightened me." Huey looked in her eyes. She soaked in every word. "I experienced your world for just a minute, but I felt incredible. The world seemed brighter, kinder, I understood your beliefs, dreams, wants. I felt that in that window, I saw different depths to you."

"As if you saw different sides of me?" Jazmine asks. "Different levels?"

"Something like that." Huey said. "When I returned, I discovered that a part of me always loved you."

Jazmine slightly gasped. "That's quite the realization." Jazmine said. She smiled. She looked at his face, while they walked. "Even the way you love is unique." She said. "I don't know if I could ever express how I feel for you in such a way. But I can do this..."

Jazmine took something from her bag, she handed it to Huey.

It was another drawing. The two of them were flying through space, stars surrounded them, and they were spellbound by the heights, and drawn together by constant love.

"Jazmine..."

"It was something I was dreaming about." Jazmine said. "You like it, right?"

"I love it." Huey said.

"Huey, a long time ago you showed me a segment of your vision. I thought it was a masterpiece. Now I want to give back." Jazmine said.

"It's spectacular." Huey said. "Thank you."

"No problem, Huey Freeman." Jazmine said. She pulled her hair out of its puffs. "You want another one?" She asked, gesturing to her afro.

Huey was confused.

"Hey, if I can fit one of YOUR books in here, I can fit a piece of paper." Jazmine said. They both laughed.

It was the right time for love.


	13. Chapter 13

"Everybody. Gather 'round. I have something to tell y'all." Aunt Miyanne said, the DuBois family all sat down in the living room. Aunt Miyanne stood up, noticeably happier.

"Now I know y'all haven't been so happy with my stay. You've even voice that more than once. But since I have to stay for two more days, according to this contract thing, I'll try to make up for my inexcusable, and heinous behaviour. So I wanted to surprise y'all with a few things."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Tom asked, still irritated. He shifted in his spot.

Screeeech

The plastic wraps covered the couch whined. It was just two days ago that Miyanne, and Ruckus had lain in that couch. The wrap would cover it up indefinitely.

"Whatever y'all want." Aunt Miyanne said.

The family all looked at each other. They got into a group to discuss what they wanted, aunt Miyanne stood up, patiently.

"Okay. Clean, and disinfect the house." Sarah ordered.

"Will do."

In simply minutes, aunt Miyanne raced to disinfect, and clean everything in the home. The DuBois family was shocked.

"H-How did you..." Sarah asked.

"Honey, I was married before. But not because of my personality, or my looks. It was because I had a lightning speed cleaning routine, and a valley betwixt my legs."

"Oh my God." Tom said, out of disgust. He face palmed himself.

"And another thing: cut out that vulgar talk. That includes swearing, racial slurs, sexual statements, anything inappropriate." Sarah said.

"Alright, that seems fair." Aunt Miyanne responded.

For the next few hours, the DuBois family ordered aunt Miyanne around, as retrubution for her cruelty towards them.

Jazmine was outside, painting.

Aunt Miyanne walked out. "Hey Jazmine. Do you mind if I speak to you for a minute?"

"Okay." Jazmine said, still painting.

"Look Jazmine, I've already apologized to your parents, now it's your turn. I don't expect you to forgive me in an instant, and in your mind I know I can't turn around from villain to hero with just some nice words, and actions, but I want you to know that I won't be hurting you anymore."

She continued. "You are a wonderful, kind, smart girl. So I bet you didn't let the things I did and said get you down, huh?"

"Huey gave me that advice."

"Well, he's a smart boy, huh? I bet he fancies you."

"He does."

"See! Now when I apologize to you, I know the words might not seem like much, but I'm a woman who has never truly apologized until this day. I've thrown money at my problems, instead of my humanity. I've hurt to many, and it must stop. Jazmine don't let monsters like me ever hurt you, you're too precious to the world to get down. So deep down, with utmost sincerity, I'm sorry."

Tears formed in aunt Miyanne's eyes. "I mean this apology. I'm done with my sinful, lying ways. I've seen too many people hurt because of me. I've broken people's hearts, and people's spirits. No more! Jazmine, I'm sorry for the insults I've thrown, for the ignorance I've shed on you, for my cruelty, and my pride. I'm sorry for every horrible, heinous, action I've ever crossed you with, and I wish you love in your life. These words might seem hollow, but they're the most genuine words I can speak to you." Aunt Miyanne's voice broke. "Chase your dreams! Never become like me."

Jazmine stopped painting. She looked down at her crouched aunt.

Tears rolled down aunt Miyanne's cheeks. But they weren't the forced tears of over dramatic liars, they were natural tears of flowing sadness. Tears that dispersed resistance; they were tears that admit to shame, hatred, anger, and evil, they were the tears of a broken woman ready to admit to her wrongdoings.

Jazmine exhaled. "So no more mean things? You promise?" Jazmine asked.

"With all my heart, and sacred soul. And if I ever fall into the wrong, you have the right to slap me into another nationality."

Jazmine laughed, aunt Miyanne laughed too. Jazmine got up from her stool, and hugged her aunt. The war was over.

Tom and Sarah were in comfortable silence. Miyanne had given each of them a geuine apology. They could see the sincerity in her eyes, and the richness in her voice. Today had been a day for purity. They both thought.

The doorbell rang. Tom got up to answer.

Uncle Ruckus was standing on the other side. "Hello, Tom."

"Ruckus." Tom said.

"I just wanted to apologize for me, and your fine aunt having sexual relations on your couch." Uncle Ruckus peered over Tom's shoulder.

"Did you get the plastic wrap I sent you?"

"Yep. Covered." Tom said.

Aunt Miyanne and Jazmine walked into the house.

"Ruckus!" Aunt Miyanne called. She hobbled over to him.

"Everyone, I have an announcement."

"Oh, are you two getting married?" Sarah asked. They all crowded into the foyer.

"No, no!" Aunt Miyanne laughed. "You see, after our blissful time together, Uncle Ruckus and I have fallen in love."

"That;s right." Uncle Ruckus said.

"And I called Jessie, and he, and his family went down to Florida."

"So you won't be going to see them?"

"No, I won't. But I'll be moving out, and staying with Ruckus." Aunt Miyanne said.

"You're leaving?" Jazmine said.

"Yes, child." Aunt Miyanne said. She let go of Ruckus's hand, and stood straight in front of the family.

"I know our time together had some negative experiences, some that might still enrage you. I don't know if my apologies made any effect on you all. But whether you think of me as the villainous, evil, psychotic burden, or the woman who has admit to her wrongdoings, I have been forever changed by finding love." She said, looking at Uncle Ruckus. She turned back to the family.

"I want to leave you with the fact that I will never harm you again. Now you are free to think whatever you want of me. I've already packed my things."

"So you'll leave so soon?" Tom asked.

"And you'll be staying at Uncle Ruckus's place?" Sarah asked.

"That's right." Aunt Miyanne said. "Goodbye, my dears." Aunt Miyanne said. Uncle Ruckus took some of her bags, and they walked to a schoolbus.

Uncle Ruckus closed it up, he turned to his new found love. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Aunt Miyanne nodded. "Ready." She waved to her family memebers. "Goodbye!" She shouted through the bus window.

"Goodbye!" The DuBois family shouted, waving gently.

The bus sped away.

The DuBois family stood on their lawn.

"Do you think she's changed forever?" Jazmine asked her parents.

"That's a big 'Possibly.' Sarah said. "Personally, I don't know what to feel."

"It was quite the memorable stay." Tom said.

Jazmine nodded. The Freemans' door opened. Huey ran to the DuBois house.

"Is she gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, Huey. She's gone." Jazmine said. "Probably for the better." She said.

The DuBois family stood on the lawn, they finally decided that it was better aunt Miyanne stay with Ruckus, then with them.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Dear God

Thank you so much for letting us come to Bora Bora! Mommy, Daddy, and I are having so much fun! It's beautiful! The Freemans love it too, but I've noticed Mr. Freeman always ducks whenever daddy comes around, and Riley always flashes a quarter at some local people. He told me that he wants spinning rims, or something.

A few days ago, before we came here, Huey and I went to Hansen bay, and it was so much fun! We walked through the forest, and we sat on the rocks, and looked at the crashing waves. We talked for such a long time, and laughed alot. I fell off a bench one time. Then we walked through other parts of the bay. I brought my camera with me to take pictures of the beautiful scenery. I also have some of me, and Huey. I could show you, but I think you saw anyway. I wanted to thank you for such a beautiful day, and I hope that there will be even more beautiful days like that in the future.

As for aunt Miyanne, well she's different, and I think it's for the best. She and Uncle Ruckus are going out! I don't think they're in MLAHS though, but they both seem happy. So aunt Miyanne is staying very close by. She bought an open ticket, so she doesn't have to go home yet. They have been inviting us over for dinner lately, and aunt Miyanne is showcasing her better personality traits. I'm thinking wedding here! Love is so beautiful, isn't it? There are days where I love everyone.

Thank you for love, between anything, and everything.

Huey and I don't consider ourselves dating, we both agreed that we'll save it for when we get older. Since we're both 10. Right now, we're still friends. We're in a simple relationship, where we love each other, and make each other happy. Mostly we walk, talk, and we might have to team up on occasion! We're both loving Bora Bora, and MLAHS! Me, Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Freeman, Huey, and Riley are going to explore more tourist sites today.

Huey's really getting into the drawings now, and Riley, and I sometimes do art projects, while Huey observes our style. Isn't that the best. I truly appreciate the love I receive and give to my friends and family, and my talents.

I've still been imagining Jazmine Starflake's adventures, and I've really improved my concentration! I paint her adventures sometimes, and I'm really happy about it!

Huey asked me earlier this week how do I expect to get these letters up to you, well I found out a way! I've been reciting what I wanted to say from this letter over and over so I can say it perfectly. You will receive it very soon. Amen.

Sincerely

Jazmine DuBois

Jazmine leaned the letter against her chair. She knelt down.

Huey knocked on the door. "Jazmine? Are you ready to go?" Huey asked.

"In a minute. I need to talk to God." Jazmine said.

"Okay." Huey said.

Jazmine placed her hands together, and she closed her eyes.

"In the named of the father, the son, the holy spirit, amen. Dear God, thank you so much for letting us come to Bora Bora..."

The End


End file.
